


Slut Haddock

by thebiroxboy



Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Twins, Human Toothless, Jack Frost Has a Twin, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6276166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebiroxboy/pseuds/thebiroxboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, Hiccup is a huge slut who enjoys getting banged by a lot of guys at school but he has this huge crush on a new guy.<br/>so this will eventually be a hijack but in the meanwhile enjoy having hiccup fuck everyone from nerds to jocks. ENJOY!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lets get this started alright? we are going to see how hiccup goes down on every guy from every fandom i can think off if you have any suggestions of kinks you would like to fulfill with the boy then go ahead. Oh but im not that much into bdsm so i dont think i wont be able to fulfill that but aside from that and watersports i think i can write whatever you throw at me.  
> so keep the requests coming   
> lets go.

We all know, that being a nerd in school can be really hard sometimes. Other people teases you and annoy the hell out of you everyday just because you like to study a little bit more.  
yeah i can be hard but if you have friends like Hiccup Haddock had then it wasn't so bad at all.

with 15 and a half years, Hiccup H. Haddock was an exceptional student with the highest notes, he was a little bit shy and short but he had a lot of people who had his back. The reason for that was because the green eyed, freckled face nerd was also the biggest slut in school.

It was a secret for most of the boys and girls at school but Hiccup was the biggest slut at school, he had a nice circle of boys who would hide with him in the bathroom to get their cocks sucked and he loved it of course.  
It all started back when he was 14, the first cock he sucked was the one of his best friend, a dark skinned, tall bad-boy named Tom who everyone called toothless.

Toothless lived in the sames street as Hiccup and they knew each other since they were little, they hung out and had sleepovers even when most of the people wouldn't even think about putting them together since Toothless, with his cold attitude and scary handsome face didn't went quite well with small nerdy Hiccup, but they had a lot of common and they loved to spend time with each other.

It was at one of their sleepovers when Hiccup realized he loved sucking cock. It all started at night in Hiccup's room when they were playing a fighting video game and Hiccup won every single match.

''Whatever, in a real fight I can totally kick your ass'' Said Toothless with an annoyed face while he smashed the control to the floor. Hiccup just sighed and smiled at him with a smirk. ''I wouldn't be so sure about that either, sore loser' he said and Toothless looked at him even more mad and got close to his face. ''Wanna make a bet?'' he asked looking at Hiccup straight in the eyes who just gulped hard and although he was a little bit scared, he didn't ever backed off from a challenge made by his best friend.

''Bring it!'' Said Hiccup returning the gaze and Toothless smiled, Hiccup was shy as fuck with other people but when he gets to know someone and trust someone he can be a sarcastic, competitive, funny guy and that was what he loved about him.

''Alright, whoever loses will do whatever the winner wants'' said Toothless getting up and stretching a little. ''Sounds great, I need someone to carry some heavy tools from the shed for me''  
Hiccup got up and took off his glasses and put them on his desk. They were used to wrestle every now and then but today was something different about it. 

''W-what are you doing?'' stuttered Hiccup as he watched his best friend stripping off his shirt. ''It's hot today, and my shirt is new so I don't want it to get ruined'' answered Toothless while he was putting his long hair in a ponytail.

Hiccup stared at his best friend's body, he was tanned all over, Hiccup knew he liked to go out and skate with some other friends from time to time and the sun would toast his skin evenly when he had no shirt on. He also liked to workout almost everyday so he had a nice set of tight muscles that looked amazing on him and Hiccup wondered if he always looked so damn hot.  
He didn't questioned the why of he found another boy to be hot and tried to play it normal by taking his shirt off as well. He knew he wasn't as sexy as Toothless but he didn't want to be the only one with clothes on if his friend was taking them of as well.

''Alright freckles, let's get this started'' Said Toothless getting ready, for a few seconds neither of them did nothing just standing in defense until it as Hiccup who launched himself to surround Toothless' torso with his arms. He tried to pin him to the ground but Toothless took him by the torso as well to try to take him off of him.

they started to go at it, since it was really hot outside, they started to sweat a lot and soon the two soaked boys were on the ground. Hiccup seemed to have the upper hand for a moment since he was surprisingly strong for such a small boy but Toothless managed to pin him down and get on top of him.  
they were sweating, hot and panting, Hiccup looked at his friend on top of him and thought that he never ever saw anything so hot, his hair was a wet mess, his muscles flexing with each pant and he had him pinned up to the ground while locking Hic's wrists.

Hiccup tried to get away but he was too tired to fight back anymore and looking at his friend like that made his skin burn up with a blush like it was on fire.  
So he got a hard on.

And since Toothless was still on top of him, locking his wrists, he definitely noticed, but the feeling of it somehow just did the same to him and he felt a tent build up on his pants as well.  
Toothless looked at Hiccup, sweaty, hot, panting and helpless, he felt his cock rise up and getting hard as a rock and he got a wicked smile.

''I won'' he said with a husky voice and Hiccup felt a shiver ran down his spine. ''so you have to do everything I want'' he said again and got closer to Hiccup so he could whisper at his ear. ''Would you let me do anything to you Hic?'' he asked and Hiccup just whimpered and let out a hot sigh. ''I can feel how excited you are, can you feel me too?'' asked Toothless again and Hiccup just managed to let out a breathless 'yeah' out of his mouth.

''So, let's do something about it, after all I'm the winner, are you okay with it?''he said licking Hiccup's face, something he always did to annoy him and Hiccup always found it gross but right now it was turning him on like nothing else.

Because right now his friend was like an animal in heat and he wanted nothing more than to release his urges and let him take what he wants.... so he answered with a small voice. ''go ahead, do what you want with me, winner.''  
Toothless seemed to take that as his signal to get loose and he lifted up Hic's arms above his head and kissed him deep in the mouth, Hic kissed his friend back and let him invade his mouth with his tongue over and over. He was feeling so horny right now and for some reason he enjoyed to be pinned down and just wanted to get fucked hard on the ground by his best friend.

who didn't disappoint at all.

Toothless took a couple of seconds to get away fro Hiccup's mouth and using one hand to hold him in place he used his other hand to unzip his pants and take out his cock just inches away from his mouth.

it had to be at least 8' it was big, thick, dark, hot and hard as steel. Hiccup licked his lips and grew a little nervous. Was he really just about to suck off his best friend?' he thought but he didn't had any time to say or do anything more than that because Toothless was already putting his mouth to good use.

''Lick it'' he said and Hiccup quickly let out his tongue to lick the head, he could feel the manly smell of his friend who was still holding his arms above his head with just one hand. ''Fuck yeah, Hic,' he whispered when Hiccup started to suck on the head like it was a lollipop.  
Toothless then used his free hand to take his cock and slap it a against Hiccup's tongue several times making the preecum that was leaking from there flying across Hic's face who never felt more turned on and happy to have warm preecum all over his face. ''There you go, baby. you are doing so good, fuck yeah''

Hiccup didn't know if it was the praise or what but he felt so good making Toothless feel so well.

But then Toothless got tired of waiting.  
''Here we go!'' he said harshly leaning forward to feed Hiccup with his whole thick cock, Hiccup almost choked on it but managed to take it almost the whole way before Toothless got back and looked at him surprised.

''Y-you don't have a gag reflex?'' asked Toothless and Hiccup smiled wickedly at him. ''Surprised?'' he asked and Toothless got down and kissed him deep tasting himself a little bit on his friend's mouth.   
''Fuck you're perfect'' Toothless said and Hiccup whimpered a little bit under the kiss. Suddenly Toothless took him in his arms and threw him on the bed.  
''Get your pants down'' he demanded and Hiccup did as told while Toothless stepped near the bed, made Hiccup turn around on his belly and took Hiccup's ass on his hands. ''Fuck, you're so tight, I'm going to enjoy breaking you'' he said getting spreading his cheeks apart and looking at his hole. ''Fuck yeah, give it to me' asked Hiccup not worrying at all that this was going to be his first time, he was too turned on to worry about anything else, he just needed to be full of Toothless cock now.

Toothless licked his fingers and started to put then one at a time on Hiccup's hole who in return just moaned and wiggled around with pleasure, he was feeling so good when after a while Toothless put another finger on and then another one trying to get Hiccup ass loose and ready to pound. Toothless took Hiccup's hard cock on his hand while he used the other to finger him, his 7' inches all wet on preecum and a little bit of Toothless saliva never felt so good before.

''Yeah you like that? you like to feel full ?'' Toothless asked with hunger ''Fuck yeah, give it to me, fill me with your thick cock'' answered Hiccup and Toothless got up and slapped his ass once''Fuck yeah''

''Get ready'' He said pressing his cock against Hiccup's entry who winced, it was definitely thicker than a few fingers but he didn't move and Toothless didn't stop he just kept pushing inside until he was almost balls deep on Hiccup's ass. ''Push back, Hic'' he whispered and Hiccup obeyed and pushed back his body feeling himself getting full.

It was amazing, the sensation of being full of that thick hot cock on his butt. ''I'm all inside, fuck nobody ever takes it all the way in... you are a fucking horny bitch aren't you?'' said Toothless and he felt Hiccup tense his hole around his cock. ''Wait... does that turn you on? when I call you bitch?'' He asked and Hiccup moaned and pushed back against his cock, wanting to feel more. ''Oh fuck, Hic'' he whispered and slowly pushed back his cock out just to push it back in again with force.

''Fuck, do that again!'' Said Hiccup and his friend did it again with more force, then again and again until he was slamming Hiccup against the bed. ''Fuck. yeah. fuck. me . hard!'' yelled Hiccup with each thrust and Toothless just grunted like an animal with his whole sweaty muscular body all concentrated on fucking his best friend like there was no tomorrow.

they were loud, they sounds of slapping skin were getting stronger and stronger all around the room. ''Take that cock, bitch, fuck yeah you like it don't you? you like to be pounded against your own bed huh? you like to have this thick cock all the way inside you right?'' yelled Toothless taking his friend from the hips to move him forward and back each time harder and faster against his dick.  
''yeah give it to me, give it, I love to be full, fill me with your cum'' screamed Hiccup loving being used like a fucktoy. ''Yeah? you want my cum inside you?'' asked Toothless feeling himself getting close, Hic was feeling the same thing. ''Yeah! give it to me, fill my whole Toothless!''   
''Here, it, comes!'' yelled Toothless and with a few more pounds he started to cum inside his friend who not was able to hold it any longer and came all over his bed sheets.

after that they were exhausted, Hiccup was surprised that there wasn't any awkwardness between them after that, the only thing that happened was that they became regular fuck buddies, but there was not love aside from that of friendship, it was pure lust and being friends. If anything changed it was the fact that Hiccup always asked for more and more but Toothless only could fulfill so much of Hic's hunger for sex.

so one day Toothless offered to find him some guys around that could fuck him as well, that way he could take a rest and Hiccup would still be satisfied and it didn't took too much convincing for Hiccup to say yes.

so now with those memories on his head that were turning him on, Hiccup was walking after school towards the boy's locker room where he knew his cousin Stuart who everyone called Snotlout was there waiting to get some service. Sure it was awkward at first when Toothless asked him if it was OK if his cousin would fuck him but after the first time they did it, Hiccup found out that Snot could be a lot of fun, specially since he had a lot of anger issues and attitude problems that he could take out on his body in the manner of some hate/angry fuck.

''Snotlout?'' he asked walking inside the seemingly empty locker room, he walked around until he saw the big muscular form of his cousin on a bench, naked, with his hard, thick 7 and half inch cock leaking with preecum. 

''Are you just going to stare or are you going to suck it, whimp?!'' he asked and Hiccup smiled, got close, fell on his knees and got down to business.

.


	2. Chapter 2, Locker room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snotlout and Tuffnut's turn now!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you guys actually liked this! I am so glad!   
> pls do write comments so i know if you keep liking it it encourages me to keep writing dirty filthy hottie stuff like this! so keep 'em coming and suggestions of ships will also be heard! ;D

Hiccup was down on his knees on the floor of the locker room, the only sounds that could be heard were the ones of his slutty wet slurps and his cousin's gasps and moans.

Hiccup was sucking his cousin's cock on the floor of the locker room after football practice. Was it risky? yeah, anyone from the team or even the coach could walk in on those two at any given moment if they by chance forgot something behind after they all left. Was it weird? yeah a little bit, I mean they were cousins after all, and Snotlout spent most of their lives making Hic's difficult, he calmed down over the years but always teased him every now and then.... but was this hot as fuck? hell yeah it was!

''Fuck...'' Whispered Snotlout when Hiccup managed to deep throat his thick -beer can like- cock and stood there moving the muscles on his throat for a few seconds sending pleasure weaves all over his body and then getting off of it just to let Snotlout slap his face with his cock.  
''If i knew you were such a bitch I would've been using your mouth years ago''

Snotlout suddenly got up from the bench he was sitting on and grabbed Hic's head and started to fuck his mouth mercilessly.  
''Fuck yeah! that that cock bitch, Your mouth is perfect to take this big cock, swallow it whole!'' yelled Snotlout making Hiccup moan, for some reason dirty talking did everything to him, he could feel himself growing harder in his pants.

'' dude, that's not fair, you said you were going to wait for me!'' yelled a voice from behind and Snotlout quickly let go of Hic's head and took a step away.

Hiccup also stood away trying to somehow hide the tent on his pants but then he realized where the voice was coming from.

''C'mon Tuffnut! you scared the living crap out of me!'' said Hiccup feeling his heart getting more at peace when he looked at one of his Cousin's friends leaning against a locker with a smile on his face.

Tyson 'Tuffnut' Thortson, another Football player, a little bit of a stoner with not much of brains or imagination but he was good with sports and fighting with his twin sister. He had his hair on dreadlocks in a ponytail right now, and was just wearing a towel showing off his lean but toned up body with a two headed dragon tattoo on the right side of his torso.

He got into the game of fucking hiccup with his hard 7 inches of (always leaking preecum) cock when he noticed that Snotlout had been weirdly calm for a few weeks, he usually would get angry when something didn't went well at practice but lately he'd been calm and when he was confronted him about it he said it was because he was able to empty his balls on a warm mouth almost every day of the week. After a talk with Hiccup and some -small- convincing he was part of the list of male friends to fuck Hiccup Haddock the slut.

''Yeah dude, besides you were late and I've been horny all day thinking on fucking this mouth'' Said Snotlout grabbing Hiccups face from behind and putting his fingers inside his mouth, Hiccup moaned a little bit, he didn't know when he started to get all horny for things like this but he wasn't complaining, not one bit.

 

Tuffnut grinned at Hiccup and dropped his towel showing of his 7 inches of hard cock already leaking preecum from the foreskin. Hiccup felt his asshole twitch when he saw that and he felt himself being carried away to the bench by his cousin who put him gently on his back.  
Tuffnut got closer and took off Hiccup's clothes away, and lifted his legs to look at his tight hole. Meanwhile Snotlout stood up with his butt near Hiccup's face.

''Y-you know what to do'' Said Snotlout a little bit nervous, after all he was (or so he claimed) a strong, beefy straight dude and here he was, squatting near his cousin face facing his friend who was about to enter said Cousin's asshole and he was waiting for Hiccup to just open the tight strong ass cheeks he had been working on at the gym for a long time and just rim him already.

''Y-yes sir'' whispered Hiccup feeling the heat from Tuffnut's cock in his asshole, a heat that turned wet when Tuffnut started to use his thick preecum to lube him up. He moaned and just decided to get distracted spreading Snotlout's cheeks apart and starting to lick the ring of his hole and Snotlout definitely felt that and he let Hiccup know. ''Fuck yeah, rim me you slut, eat that fucking ass'' yelled Snotlout and Hiccup did just that, he turned his tongue around his hole several times just stopping when he felt his asshole getting penetrated by Tuff's hard cock. ''I'm going to fill you up, bitch'' said Tuffnut lifting Hiccups legs and kissed his right ankle before giving it a little lick and bite. He then started to fuck him hard and deep letting the sounds of slapping skin fill up the locker room along with the moans and dirty words of the jocks.

Hiccup moaned away from Snotlout's asshole when Tuffnut was able to touch a good spot inside of him and Snotlout used that opportunity to again fill his mouth with his cock and they started to fuck him at the same strong fast peace from both sides. Hiccup tried to breathe and move as well to give them both the best experience they could. Snot even took the liberty to play with his nipples, rubbing his strong calloused hands all over them as Tuffnut masturbated his hard leaking cock.

''Look at this bitch, bro. He loves getting stuffed from both sides'' moaned Tuffnut to Snotlout while getting balls deep on Hic's hole. ''Yeah, he loves to be our whore, being used and getting our loads deep inside his slutty body'' answered Snotlout thrusting deep and hard on Hic's mouth. They both kept fucking him from both sides and looking at each others eyes for a while, getting hotter and sweaty, their muscles flexing with each movement and for some reason the fact that they were looking at each other while fucking the same whore made them ever hotter. Hot enough to cum.

''I'm cumming bro, I'm going to fill his hole!'' yelled Tuff leaning forward to stop balls deep on Hiccup and Snotlout leaned as well touching his forehead against his friend's ''Yeah, cum inside him, fill him up... I'm cumming too!'' moaned Snotlout and they both started to fill Hiccup who also came shooting his load all over the place, and just for a split of a second... Tuffnut and Snotlout kissed but they parted away just resting their foreheads together as they emptied their balls inside of Hiccup.

After a while they just stayed there on the bench trying to catch their breath. Hiccup wasn't able to see them kiss but he did find it odd that they couldn't see each other without blushing a little bit, he ignored it and after a while he tried to stand up just to stumble on his prosthetic. He would've fall but both jocks were able to hold him in place. ''Careful there, man'' Said Snot. ''Yeah, don't don't stand up so suddenly'' Said Tuff with a little bit more worry on his voice.

Hiccup had his prosthetic for quite a while and never seemed to be a worry the jocks in terms of messing up with him, but when he started to fuck around with both of them he started to notice a change on their personalities for the best. They have been going as far as talking nice to him to also kiss him on the mouth when they say goodbye after a good fuck session. ''I'm okay, thanks guys. I think I'm going to shower before going home'' said Hiccup with a little bit of pain on his throat, after such a good fuck his ass and his mouth always stayed sore for a while.

The jocks said they were going to their respective houses and shower there and gave Hiccup a kiss before heading out.

Hiccup took a towel and headed to the showers, he walked trough the slippery floor with some difficulty, his prosthetic might be water proof but still some boys were always leaving soap or shower gel all over the place and it was difficult trying not to slip up and fall but he managed to get to a shower stall and started to scrub his body with soap, he let his thought wander to the boys who just fucked him mercilessly, he didn't felt shame or weird about it, he felt it was nice to have them all to himself, to be able to give them orgasms no girl can give with just his mouth or his always tight hole. He wondered for a while if other boys might be interested in getting his balls empty inside of him and the thought of it got him hard again.

And for some reason he just thought of him...

the boy he'd seen that morning lost in the hallways, he looked like a new student and asked Hiccup for directions to the principal's office. Hiccup couldn't help to stutter his words as he let himself get lost on his deep blue eyes and his patient smile, his tall, lean but quite muscular frame and his weird but beautiful white hair. After he left saying goodbye, thank you but without saying his name Hiccup stood on the hallway wondering about if he'd ever seen him again or why he looked so familiar....and right now he was having very dirty thoughts of that boy. He imagined him naked, pushing him against the wall of the shower and fucking his asshole until he was full inside.  
Hiccup came all over the shower wall covering it with cum and he wondered if that boy would ever like to be part of his list of fuck buddies.

''Well, that's never gonna happen'' he said to himself as he cleaned the shower wall and got out of the shower with care, he was sitting on a bench, drying himself up and his prosthetic a little bit when he heard the door of the locker room getting open and someone walking inside, he quickly put the towel on top of his dick and looked as a brown haired boy walked into the row of locker rooms he was at.

''Just a moment, I need my gym ba-'' said the boy to what Hiccup assumed was another person waiting outside the locker room but stopped when he saw Hiccup wet on the bench...

''s-sorry, dude... i didn't knew someone was still here'' said the boy blushing a little bit and looking away, Hiccup looked at him and saw the striking resemblance to the white haired boy but he recognized him almost immediately. With his dark brown eyes and brown hair he was the recognizable class president Jackson Overland. Hiccup quickly connected the dots and assumed that the white haired boy had to be family with Jackson.

''I-it's okay! I'm just about finished here'' Said Hiccup blushing as well. This boy was smart, handsome and had a pretty good body as well, Hiccup had admired him for quite some time but never talked to him before. He quickly reached for his bag to search for his clothes and a wicked idea suddenly sprang to his head.

''Yeah, I just forgot my bag and... w-what are you..'' stuttered Jackson when he looked at Hiccup getting up from the bench and drop his towel to the floor. ''I'm getting dressed'' said Hiccup with lust on his eyes but a deep blush on his face... was he really trying to seduce the class president? maybe... or maybe he was just playing a little bit with his new found self-esteem.

Hiccup turned around and reached for the bag on the floor showing his ass to Jackson who swallowed audibly without noticing and when Hiccup looked at his face he turned around to search for his bag on his locker. Hiccup put on his shirt and a sock on both his foot and his stump and he putted on his prosthetic while noticing that Jackson was taking a special long time to search for his bag. His face was hidden by the locker door but Hiccup knew he was looking at him trough the holes on the locker's door. So he took his underwear and while sitting on the bench he lifted up his legs to show his asshole once again and put on his boxers on.

Jackson's door slammed shut and he looked at Hiccup who was just finishing to put on his pants and his shoes, ''w-w-well, I found it, so I'll be seeing you later!'' Said Jackson kind of nervous but Hiccup noticed the tent growing up in his pants. Jackson turned around and started to walk away when Hiccup spoke. ''Hiccup...'' he said. ''Excuse me?'' asked Jackson looking at him still blushing. ''My name is Hiccup, and if you ever need...Help... you can talk to me any time. ''said Hiccup while looking at Jackson's crotch who just smiled a little nervous but a little wickedly as well and just turned around and went away.

Hiccup took a couple breaths when he left... that sent a rush of adrenaline towards his body... flirting and seducing Jackson did that for him... he liked it? you bet your ass he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you go! another chapter filled with sex also Hic is getting more and more slutty and more ooc but i guess thats okay for a fic like this one.   
> Also spoiler alert i might get a lil bit of Chat Noir in this later, if you like that keep reading and comenting ;D


	3. The French Model

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SO! I was inspired! so take it and swallow it guys, here is another ep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw before this starts let me say: IF ANY OF THE USERNAMES ON THIS CHAPTER ARE REAL ACCOUNTS ON INSTAGRAM OR ANYTHING IT IS PURELY COINCIDENTAL. Srsly i just used what was on top of my head. So don't mind it too much

Hiccup was getting out of the shower after just getting his brains fucked out by his best friend Toothless who was (still naked) staring at the different drawings and pictures on Hiccup's bedroom walls.

''Dude, you should totally download one of those photograph apps'' Said Toothless touching a beautiful picture of the sky that Hiccup was able to take last summer when they went out to the lake. ''What for? they are not that good'' answered Hiccup walking to his closet to pick up some clothes to get dressed.  
''Are you kidding me? Hic you're amazing, you are talented and smart seriously the rest of us are lucky to have you spread on a bed'' Said Toothless and Hiccup blushed in a shade of deep red and laughed''Oh C'mon you big goof, you know that's not true.'' ''But it is true! I bet you can get a lot of people to see this beautiful stuff if you get that app''

Hiccup sat down on his bed and looked at his friend. Energetic, handsome, good at sports, mysterious and so good in bed, he felt flattered that Toothless thought of him like he was actually cool, maybe he needed to start thinking about himself like that as well, maybe Toothless was right, maybe his pictures and drawings were good and people would like to see them.

He looked at his naked friend, still soft he looked huge in the dick department, he quickly reached for his phone and snapped a picture of Toothless looking at the art on his wall.  
''wait, what was that?'' Asked Toothless looking at Hiccup. ''Well if you want me to share some art, don't you think that maybe, as my best friend, you should start being a part of it?'' answered Hiccup with a smirk and Toothless got close and planted a kiss on his mouth. ''Oh if you want some hot pictures we can get a lot of me cumming all over your face'' said Toothless on a husky voice. ''I just got dressed'' whispered Hiccup trying to protest but even he knew it was useless, he also wanted to get his mouth filled with his friend's hard rod. ''Shut up and swallow'' and soon after saying that, Toothless whipped his already hard eight inches on Hiccup's face and directed it to his mouth.

Hiccup swallowed, still amazed at himself how he was able to take it all without choking, that missing gag reflex was a blessing for him. ''Oh man, Hic, dude you're amazing'' said Toothless panting like an animal and grabbed his friend's head and started to fuck his mouth hard and fast. Hiccup quickly unzipped himself trying to not break his concentration on swallowing and breathing at the same time and took out his dick out of his pants and started to masturbate desperately. Hiccup loved the taste of preecum, the feeling of his friend's pubes brushing against his nose every time he swallowed that thick dick, the sweat rolling down Toothless' abs and the way he seemed like a ferocious animal. He managed for a second to get free from Tothless' hands and took his cock to yank it a little bit and smack it against his tongue. ''Yeah, you like that boy? are you going to be a good boy and come in my mouth?'' said Hiccup suddenly taking control of the situation, he was taking control of his untameable animal that was his best friend. ''Yeah, you like me to swallow you? then please me a little bit'' said Hiccup once again and Toothless found that new found self-security very, very hot.

He lifted his leg and directed it to Hiccup's dick, he used his foot to massage him like a pro up and down several times and Hiccup never felt something so hot and amazing, Toothless was giving him a nice foot job but he didn't forgot about his task, so he took Toothless dick again in his mouth and swallowed whole.

There sitting in his bed, with his best friend standing in front of him, with a cock in his mouth, and a foot on his dick, Hiccup came all over the floor and felt his friend tensing up as he came in his mouth as well and Hiccup struggled a little bit trying to swallow it all.

There was the sound of a snap and Hiccup realized that Toothless had taken a picture of him. ''Hey!'' he protested but Toothless quickly showed it to him. It was him still with Toothless' cock on his mouth, a little bit of cum coming out of his mouth and running down his chin and his own seed still coming out of his hard cock all over the floor and on Toothless' foot. ''You look hot as hell, if you end up putting my picture make sure to put this one as well. said Toothless smiling and Hiccup had to smile back.

.

Hiccup ended up making two accounts, one for his drawings and pictures and another one for his... NSFW art.  
Both got a nice number of followers in just a couple of weeks, his drawings were getting a lot of good comments and the usual -follow for follow- comment every now and then.  
He started to follow a lot of good artists and he found out that some of his famous idols had accounts as well and he started to follow them as well.  
One of said Idols was the famous french model Adrien Agreste. Who enjoyed uploading a lot of his work and personal life pictures, even a lot of him visiting the beach or the pool with some of his friends. Hiccup would feel his mouth water every time he would see one of those shirtless pictures at the beach, him bathing in the sun or laying around a pool still wet from swimming. What Hiccup would give to have a taste of him but he figured it would be impossible, ''I mean... he is obviously straight, and all the way up in France'' he mumbled to himself as he was laying on his bed looking at Adrien's pictures on his phone. He resigned himself to his fantasies of having him naked in a bed.

surprisingly in his fantasies it was Hiccup who had the famous model in all fours and begging to get filled with his seed. I mean sure he would love to get fucked by him but with that round, beautiful ass, Hiccup couldn't help but to wonder what shade of red it would get if he would spank it a couple times.

Holy shit he was really into sex wasn't he? but it was impossible, Adrien was straight and he was cool and nice, i mean he followed back almost everyone who followed as well, that's what Hiccup figured out when he followed him a couple months and he got a follow back and even a couple of likes here and there on his pictures.... well maybe a lot of likes. But he didn't thought too much about it. He just continued watching and scrolling trough the app.

It was one of this particular times of just laying around and watching at the app on his phone when Hiccup made a little mistake. He was just looking around the feed on his app when one of Adrien's new pictures popped up, It was probably late at night where he was because Adrien was laying on his bed wearing some tight black boxers with green cat paw prints all around. It was probably going to be taken down by himself tomorrow.

And Hiccup had never hit a like button faster in his life before but it was then when he received a notification that he started to get nervous.

-Adrien-A.Cat has requested following- said the notification and Hiccup realized that he liked Adrien's picture on his NSFW account and he sat down on his bed quickly and startled.

''Oh Gods...w-what should I do'' stuttered Hiccup getting more and more nervous, should he allow it? should he let Adrien Agreste, famous model see his secret account? where he had pictures of his face before, during and after sex with not only one but three partners? hell no! he couldn't do that... but maybe... maybe he would like that? 

''I mean...after all... my bio does say that this is a NSFW account'' he thought about it over and over and he figured... well maybe Adrien is looking for something to jack off right now, after all he DID just posted a very hot picture of him in his bed just wearing boxers... should he give him a show? and even if he did show him those pictures it's impossible he would figure out that he was the same boy who posted pictures of landscapes and drawings on his normal account, the worst thing that could happen is an unfollow or a block from his NSFW account and after that he would still would be able to watch him on his normal account and... and.. and..... ''Oh fuck it...'' he whispered to himself and allowed the supermodel to follow him.

a minute passed.  
two minutes passed.  
after five minutes passed and he didn't got blocked or unfollow, Hiccup figured that maybe he was just not interested on even jack off to him and his sexcapades. 

But then he got a DM.

-Adrien-A.Cat says: Hot damn dude, you're hot as hell ;) ;)

Hiccup thought that he would die from embarrassment right there but then it clicked... Adrien Agreste thought he was hot.... he thought he was hot as hell!

he quickly got to the DM and answered.

-Dragon-S. says: thank you! that's a lot coming from someone as hot as you ;) :* 

-Adrien-A.Cat says: I'm not that hot, you on the other hand damn! I want to bite you all over those freckles.

-Dragon-S. says: well why don't you? I'm willing to do it as long as I get to eat you whole.

-Adrien-A.Cat says: Damn Dragon give me a second, I can't like anything from my public account but I'll do it from my secret one brb.

Hiccup couldn't believe it, was this really Adrien? was this a prank? whatever it was, Hiccup was to horny to think. He reached to the growing bulge on his pants, he stroked it and let out his cock in seconds and started to shake it up and down but then he got another notification.

-Chat-N01r. has requested following-  
again he never hit an allow button so fast before.  
his feed started to fill with likes all over, every single one of his pictures got horny comments and icons of cats with hearts on their eyes. And in the picture that Toothless took of him after that cum feed/ foot job a few days ago was a comment.  
-Chat-N01r: I think this one is my favorite so hooooot

then another DM.

-Chat-N01r says: so what does the S stand for, Mon cher?

-Dragon-S. says: Slut or sucker, pick one ;)

-Chat-N01r says: I pick both... so can you keep a secret?

-Dragon-S. says: of course, believe it or not those boys do those things with me because I can don't say anything at all.

And it was truth, even in his NSFW account, Hiccup was careful to use shadows and effects on the pictures so his sex partners' faces wouldn't show.  
Then his world got a thousand times better when he got a picture from Chat-N01r.  
and every doubt about that account being Adrien's dissipated when he watched a picture of his hard bulge trapped on those tight boxers he saw before.

Chat-N01r says: you got me hard and ready, Mon cher.

Hiccup quickly got undressed and stood up from his bed to hold his phone upwards and snapped a picture of his whole body from the neck down, his hard cock standing proudly and wet and he sent it to Chat.

Dragon-s. says: same here, babe.

Chat-N01r says: fuck I would suck the living soul out of you. you should upload a picture of you topping someone soon.

Dragon-s. says: well, maybe I haven't found the right guy to top yet.

Chat-N01r says: u sure?

seconds later another picture from Chat appeared, it showed his round perfect ass open and showing his pink tight hole, Hiccup wanted nothing more than to go there and fuck him hard.

Dragon-S. says: You look fucking perfect.

Typed Hiccup and snapped another picture of his cock leaking preecum from its shaft.

Chat-N01r says: Mon cher, I would want you to shoot all over my face.

Hiccup couldn't believe it, he was sexting with Adrien Agreste, fashion model and one of his many celebrity crushes. To say that he was excited beyond imagination was to say the least.  
Hiccup sent another one but this time of his ass, one where it could show the road of faint freckles that surrounded his back and lead to his tight asshole.

Chat-N01r says: that's what I'm talking about, Mon cher ;) I want to rim you, fuck you and cum just outside that hole so I can push my cock with the seed all the way back in.

another picture this time of Adrien's hard dick. Hiccup's mouth watered, he was showing his tight muscles, his great eight and a half inches of thick meat and his damn beautiful face with green eyes that seemed to glow in the dark.

They continued like this for what it seemed like hours until one of them asked for the other to make a video and they both did.

Hiccup made a video of him laying in his bed, showing his face and body and his seven inches of cock cumming all over his body, some of it even fell on top of the camera and sent it to Chat who sent one of him in front of a huge mirror, he was fingering himself and after a couple seconds he wanked his big cock until he came all over the mirror.

They became internet friends for life after that.  
Hiccup promised he wouldn't spread his pictures all over the internet, and why would he? I mean if he did that then the fun would end.  
Adrien confessed that he knew Hiccup was the same one that posted pictures of drawings and landscapes on his normal account because of the picture of Toothless standing in front of the pictures Hiccup had on his wall. Of course Toothless face wouldn't because of the shadows and edits but he managed to see the pictures and knew he had seen them before.

Adrien told him that he loved both his accounts, not only the perv one but the one with his art, he said he was really talented and Hiccup never felt more flattered.

.

A few days later Hiccup was entering the high-school when he received a text message, the name of course was hidden under the alias of Chat-N01r. 

-Morning, Mon cher  
-hello there! aren't you supposed to be sleeping right now?  
-Well yeah but I wanted to say good morning to you before heading to sleep.  
-well thanks kitty cat, I have classes but I'll be sure to give you a video call tonight when you're awake.  
\- Grrr. Can't wait ;) ;) ;)

Hiccup of course wasn't paying attention while texting and walking so of course he crashed with someone else but as he fell down backwards he found himself getting catch by a strong pair of arms.

''Careful there, we wouldn't want that pretty face to get hurt'' Said the boy with white hair as he lifted Hiccup up. He smiled at him and Hiccup couldn't believe he was able to see him again, then realization came when he realized the boy called him 'pretty'.  
He grew ten shades of red right there.

''s-sorry I...I....'' stuttered Hiccup and was about to say something (really I'm not lying he was) when he heard a loud laughter coming out of the white haired boy. ''Oh dude, sorry I couldn't help it, t-the pretty thing you believed it so much oh lord'' he said between laughter and Hiccup felt a knot on his stomach and then his face grew even more red but not just from embarrassment but with madness as well.

''Well, sorry I'm not some pretty cheerleader you stupid jerk, and sorry for crashing into you, now if you'd excuse me I have better things to do than to deal with imbeciles like you'' Said Hiccup with a cold tone that seemed to burn. ''Oh wow, sorry man! I wouldn't like to interrupt your important business reading a book'' answered the white haired boy and Hiccup just rolled his eyes and started walking away.

but he was followed. ''What no answer? C'mon I know you can do better than-'' The boy stopped for a second and then walked in front of Hiccup to stop him ''Wait a second... you...'' he looked at Hiccup's face for a second or two before realization came showing in his face and then what it looked like regret. ''Oh fuck... I'm so sorry, you're that boy that helped me on my first day... I-I-I've been trying to find you and say thanks properly, sorry I'' he stuttered over and over with his words and Hiccup just stood there still mad before ignoring him once again and walk past him.

''Wait, wait aren't you going to forgive me? C'mon i don't even know your name, I'm Jack Overland Frost, just Jack Frost or Jack for my friends, you can call me one of those if-'' he stopped when Hiccup lifted a finger in front of him and cleared his throat. ''Well, Mr. Overland, it seems you don't realize that even if you didn't knew me when I crashed into you what you did was really, really rude, so no, I won't forgive you and if you want to know my name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third, and you're in my way''

Jack tried, oh lord he knows he tried but he couldn't help it, he just burst out laughing when he heard the kid's name and even called the attention of a couple of bystanders towards them, Hiccup was even angrier now.  
Hiccup tried to walk away from him once more but Jack managed up to catch up to him and took hold his arm, Hiccup told him to 'let the fuck go' but Jack didn't and it was then when Jack received a smack on the head with a heavy chemistry book. Bless those hard covers.

''Jack, I thought I told you to behave at school'' Said Jackson, the class president and it was then when Hiccup really saw the obvious... twins... this white haired jerk that Hiccup used (because there was no way he liked him now that he knew he was an idiot) to like and the boy who received a free show from him on the locker room a few weeks ago were twins.

''Are you okay, Hiccup?'' Asked Jackson smiling warmly at him and Hiccup just nodded his head quickly ''I'm fine!'' he said a little bit louder than it was intended, Jackson gave a small chuckle and got closer to him. ''I'm sorry about my brother, he can be a handful sometimes... can we talk? I've been meaning to talk to you for a while now'' said Jackson and Hiccup nodded once more.

''Hey! I'm not finished talking with him yet!'' whined Jack but his brother just gave him a deep sigh before answering ''You can try to apologize for being a jerk later, now he and I need to talk'' he said and let Hiccup away from the hallway.

He walked and Hiccup followed, he didn't say anything, he felt a little bit embarrassed that he tried to seduce Jackson a few weeks ago now that he saved him but didn't say anything. They walked towards the library which was empty right now and Jackson lead him towards the last row of books far away from the view of anyone who might come in and see them.

Hiccup was about to ask what they were doing there when Jackson dropped his bag to the grown and cornered him with his arms against a wall. ''Finally...'' he whispered in a desperate voice. ''I haven't been able to take you out of my mind for weeks now...What you say... still stands?'' he asked blushing and Hiccup understood.

Jackson wanted him... after that day on the locker room he wanted him... and Hiccup was more than happy to give him what he wanted.  
Hiccup closed the small space between them and kissed him on the lips, Jackson moaned a little bit and returned the kiss, getting his tongue inside and smiling when they came back for air. ''Of course still stands... but only if you take me right here and now on this library, and make it hard'' Said Hiccup reaching for Jackson's pants and giving a tug at his growing bulge.

And Jackson was more than happy to oblige.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOO there you go!  
> next time: Jackson, The Hamadas and maybe some Flynn if you're good ;)  
> keep those comments up if you have any suggestions or if you like it! it keeps me motivated to write when i see comments X3
> 
> and don't worry about the hijack relationship here, they might start as a love/hate relationship but aren't those kind of relationships -or fucks- the best kind? ;)  
> also tell me if you'd like Chat traveling all the way from France to fuck Hic.


	4. More Boys To Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SOOOOOO HERE IT IS   
> GET YOUR UNDERWEAR OFF, YOUR LUBE READY AND A TOY TO THE SIDE HERE IT IS A NEW CHAPTER  
> .... im so sorry about that introduction.... i just wanted to seem funny....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK A COUPLE OF WARNINGS ABOUT THIS CHAPTER AND A FEW THINGS:  
> 1\. Under age sex, here it is you will read it you will enjoy it (i hope) but ppl dont have sex with a 13 and a half year old pls... pls!
> 
> 2\. toys. Dildo using, you will read it as well!
> 
> 3\. drunk. In real life DO NOT! and i repeat DO NOT! have sex with a person who is drunk, cuz is shady and not okay!
> 
> 4\. I do not know how old is Hiro so i just guessed that number, i was lazy on research but here you go, enjoy it!
> 
> also remember to use protection, i guess in my story STD'S dont exist but they are real in real life so be safe .... so LOVE YOU ALL HERE IT IS A NEW CHAPTER

Jackson pinned Hiccup against the wall, he kissed him once, twice and a couple of times more before attacking his neck and licking him hungrily.

''you taste so fucking good'' whispered Jackson with a need on his voice Hiccup never heard before on anyone.

It seemed Jackson was just like him in the aspect of 'calm on the streets, wild on the sheets'

And it was true.

Jackson spent most of his life worried about being good, getting good grades, being a role model for the rest of the students and receiving the admiration of the whole 

school because of his position and personality. Studying to get to a good college and getting extra credits was a hard job but he needed to do it. But deep down he 

just wanted to get wild, he just wanted to smash things sometimes and misbehave.

That's why when he entered the locker room that day and saw this gorgeous boy offering himself to him, TO HIM! imagine that! someone actually had the balls to offer 

themselves to the class president knowing damn well that the 'moral compass' of the school could report you! but there it was, this boy who Jackson recognized as one 

of the smarter guys at school if not the smarter (After all he needed to keep an eye on competition) and he wasn't afraid to misbehave and if that wasn't the hottest 

thing Jackson has ever seen then he didn't knew what it was.

So he kept an eye on the boy for a couple weeks, he realized that this guy was misbehaving a lot! he seen him entering the bathroom with one of the guys from the 

football team and the locker room with another, and even with both of them at the same time. He has ever seen him going behind the school with that weird tall skater 

dude that doesn't talk a lot and coming out from there with puffy lips and a weird walk.

It as hot as hell.

He had to have a taste of this boy, not only he was smart and cute (I mean look at those eyes and those beautiful set of freckles) but he was also a closet horn dog 

like he was. And when he saw him trying to get away from his brother he knew it was his time to act and the results were more than great.

Because now Hiccup was kneeling down in front of him and pulling his zipper down to take out his already hard cock without taking off his pants completely.

''Holy shit, it's big'' Said Hiccup looking at the hard leaking eight and a half inches of cock Jackson had pointing at his face, wow so far he had the luck to find 

just hung as fuck guys, if that wasn't lucky then he didn't knew what it was!

He let out his tongue, and pressed it against the circumcised head and then started to motion it in circles, Jackson moaned and Hiccup put the head on his lips to moan 

sending the vibrations trough Jackson's dick and making him moan even louder.

''Quiet or they'll found us'' Said Hiccup looking up trough his thick frame glasses, he smiled before swallowing Jackson once again, going up and down faster and 

faster and then suddenly taking a deep breath before deepthroating him whole. ''S-shit, Hiccup!'' said Jackson almost screaming but he realized that even if the 

library was empty right now someone might hear them if they were too loud so he covered his mouth with his hands and let Hiccup proceed.

Hiccup sucked, swallowed and licked all over his cock, his hands going up under his shirt to touch his abs, Jackson had a nice set of muscles despite being a huge nerd!

Hiccup managed to reach all the way up to Jackson's nipples and stroked them a little bit, that sent a warm sensation all trough Jackson's spine which seemed to finish 

with his with his last fiber of self control because he immediately took hold of Hiccup's head, leaned forward and started to fuck his mouth with force. ''F-fuck Hiccup, 

take it all, take my cock in your mouth'' Groaned Jackson and even though he wasn't the thickest Hiccup ever had before, the fast peace and the force almost made him 

choke several times despite not having a gag reflex.

''Get up and turn around'' he ordered and Hiccup was ready to follow every order the class president had to give, he got up and turned around taking hold of the wall 

and showing off his butt to Jackson. ''You are such a naughty boy'' Said Jackson smacking his cock on Hiccup's butt even though he was still wearing everything.

Jackson kneel down and quickly bit one of his cheeks trough the fabric of his pants and Hiccup had to suppress a loud moan of pleasure. Jackson reached to the button 

of Hic's pants and managed to take them off along with his underwear.

And there was Hiccup, his ass exposed to the air showing his tight hungry hole and the class president kneeling behind him to bite is naked cheeks leaving red marks 

all over. ''You've been such a bad boy, Hiccup'' he said and spanked him across his ass ''Fuck yeah, I've been a bad boy'' groaned Hiccup enjoying the faint pain and 

the pleasure that came after every spank. ''Yeah, you like that? you want to be punished for being such a bad boy?''Asked Jackson giving him a couple spanks more and 

then opening his cheeks to show his hole.

''Want me to rim you, baby?'' Asked Jackson in a soft voice and Hiccup nodded. ''Beg for it'' Said Jackson with the same soft voice but with a new tone of authority on 

it. Hiccup felt his ask spread even further and Jackson's hot breath all over his hole and he couldn't take it. ''P-please, please lick me, Mr. President''

That was everything Jackson wanted and he started to lick Hic's hole with hunger, up and down, making circles with his tongue and then giving a big lick from his balls 

all the way up to his hole and spine. He was licking him and took hold of his cock to masturbate him. ''F-fuck, fuck, yeah just like that, eat my hole, Mr. President, 

milk me dry'' Moaned Hiccup trying his best to keep his voice down.

His balls contracted and Jackson knew he was close but it wasn't over, not right now. He got up and pressed the head of his cock against his hole. ''Ready for me, 

baby?'' he said with need and Hiccup leaned backwards to show him he wanted... no ... he needed him inside right now.

Jackson penetrated him slowly but without stopping until he was balls deep on his hole, his soft pubes pressing against Hic's ass cheeks, they both moaned in unison. 

''You're so tight... so damn tight'' Said Jackson not comprehending how that was possible after all the sex he got but he didn't mind, no this was even hotter... to 

fuck the nerdiest and biggest slut at school was the best.

''Take good hold onto that wall'' Said Jackson and then he started to plow Hiccup fast and hard, pushing further and further until Hiccup was pressed completely 

against the wall, Hiccup was in heaven getting his hole abused harder by the class president and then he felt himself getting lifted up in the air.

''W-wait what are you-'' Hiccup got lifted up in the air, cock still in his ass and Jackson managed to take him and walk towards a nearby window. ''Wait, what if 

someone sees!'' he tried to say but Jackson didn't say anything he just kept fucking him now against the glass of the window. ''W-wait Jackson, stop, someone is 

going... oh fuck!'' Hiccup's voice was begging him but Jackson pay him no mind, he kept going inside and out over and over again getting them both closer to orgasm.

And Hiccup didn't knew if it was fear or excitement what came over him when he got fucked against the window where he could see parking lot filled with empty cars, but 

he felt himself getting close fast. ''I-I'm going to-'' He couldn't finish that sentence because Jackson quickly pulled him up by his hair and turned his head to kiss 

him with passion. ''Come with me, baby'' Jackson said between kisses and he shoot his seed all up Hic's ass, filling him up with warm cum, and Hiccup came all over the 

window glass, shooting white all over it.

Jackson got out of him and pulled him again to the shadows, away from the window and kissed him once more. ''You're great'' he said pressing his forehead against him. 

''Y-you jerk!'' yelled Hiccup leaning back and headbutting Jackson on the forehead.

''Hey! what the F-'' Protested Jackson but then he looked at Hiccup with a deep blush and little tears dear his eyes. ''Alright... I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done 

what I did in the window... forgive me?'' asked Jackson with honesty in his eyes and got closer to Hiccup once again to take his hands and kiss them gently. ''It just 

felt so good, and I thought it would be exciting'' he said blushing a little bit and Hiccup thought for a couple of seconds before holding Jackson's hands as well.

''Alright, just this once but don't do it again... I actually like not being the center of attention of the whole school... despite what I do'' he said with his voice 

getting smaller at the last sentence like he was ashamed of the things he did and Jackson let out a little laugh. ''And what's wrong with what you do? I mean you are 

just having fun and you're single right? nobody gives shit to guys who fuck a lot of girls you should not feel any shame for fucking a lot of guys'' Said Jackson and 

Hiccup recovered his smile.

''Who would've thought the class president was such a horny guy'' Said Hiccup with sarcasm dripping out of his mouth as he got dressed, Jackson laughed and did the 

same and they both walked towards the doors of the library but before they could get out Jackson pulled Hiccup into his arms and kissed him again rubbing his hands all 

over his body.

''For the road'' he said, winked and walked out of the library.

And Hiccup smiled, the class president was part of his circle of fuck buddies now! he smiled and even forgot all about the white haired boy, Jack... or almost forgot.

He sighed deeply and walked towards his locker, he was going to be late for his next class for sure but he didn't mind, he already had enough credits to pass for sure. 

He wondered what time it was and reached for his phone only to find out it wasn't there and then it clicked.

''Oh for the love of Thor'' he groaned when he realized that he dropped his phone during his encounter with Jack in the hallway and he was ready to go find Jackson and 

ask him to tell his brother if he'd seen him when he felt a light tap on his shoulder.

It was Jack, he was looking at him with a cold stare, almost as if he was angry at Hiccup. ''Found your phone'' he said with a cold tone that it didn't seemed to fit 

the earlier easy-going manner he used before and showed Hiccup's phone who took it quickly. ''Thanks, I was about to go search for it'' he said honestly and Jackson 

huffed angrily and Hiccup looked at him weirdly. ''It's there a problem Mr. Overland?'' Asked Hiccup getting mad at him. 

''Don't call me that I hate it... and no, there's no problem'' He said obviously angry. ''Well then what the hell is wrong with you, Mr. Overland?'' he said again just 

to show him he could call him whatever he wanted and Jack clicked his tongue in annoyance. ''Nothing at all, It's just that I don't think is nice to be a whore and 

cheat on you boyfriend'' Said Jack, his voice sounded with poison and Hiccup looked at him with a weird stare like he didn't knew what he was talking about.

''Your boyfriend has been texting you and he is not the only one'' he said and Hiccup looked at his phone and noticed he had a couple of text of Adrien and someone 

else.

-Mon cher, I forgot to tell you how beautiful you are before going to sleep, ;) I'll wait for your call later, kisses- It read the text and then he looked that he had 

a couple of new texts from a number under the alias 'Night Fury' who was of course his best friend Toothless. 

-Hey meet me after lunch, I want to have you before the end of the day- and another one that read: -By the way be sure to wear something sexy tonight when I come over 

to your house ;)-

Hiccup blushed a little bit and then looked at Jack who looked pissed and waiting for an explanation and he rolled his eyes. ''OK first of all, reading other people's 

texts is really rude and second of all I'm curious...So who do you think is my boyfriend again?'' Hiccup asked and Jack got closer to him and pointed to the the screen 

of the phone. ''This one, the one that called you beautiful, you only call that someone who you like a lot and the other one seems more demanding like someone who just 

likes you for... other things, seriously how low self esteem can you have to cheat with someone who seems like he doesn't even care about you and- He didn't finished 

the sentence, he got shut up but a small push coming from Hiccup.

Hiccup pressed his index finger on Jack's chest and looked at him angrily and also a little bit... hurt. ''You... you don't know anything Jack. I don't have a boyfriend 

first of all and I will not be shamed from you or anyone'' Hiccup walked and he backed off until he was pressing against the lockers, luckily the hallway was empty or 

someone would've thought they were about to break into a fight, even if Hiccup was a lot shorter than Jack. ''Stay the hell out of my way and out of my life, got it? 

because you assumptions are wrong and the person who wrote the other text, the one who you are so fucking sure I'm using to 'Cheat' on my non-existent boyfriend, is 

one of the few people who care about me. So back off!'' 

Jack looked at Hiccup. Was this really the same boy who stuttered the right way to go to the principal's office to him on his first day? he seemed so different and for 

some reason he looked hurt from Jack's accusations... so it was Jack who was shaming him a few seconds ago who now felt the shame. ''I- I'' He tried to say but he 

couldn't concentrate, it wasn't just the shame of getting told off by this small boy but it was the boy itself... from the first day he seemed different to Jack, 

interesting and almost... cute? right now he couldn't think about why he was feeling weird towards him so he just looked away and didn't say anything. Hiccup took it 

at his cue to go and walked away.

He was sad, because he actually had a crush on this guy who ended up being such a jerk. From what Jackson said he knew he didn't need to feel any shame of what he was 

doing, he wasn't in a relationship and the other boys didn't even wanted a relationship with him so why should he care, why would Jack care? he was just being a super 

awful jerk who he used to have a crush on... but not anymore.

or so he told to himself.

.

 

''Wow you suck even more than usual today!'' That phrase brought Hiccup back to his senses, he started to smash the buttons on his controller trying to get a good combo 

but ended up losing the match against the 13 (and a half) year old boy at his side. ''That was pure luck, Hiro'' Said Hiccup trying to keep his mind away from Jack. He 

was inside his head since their encounter earlier that day and he couldn't concentrate on anything the whole day, he even ended up not doing anything with Toothless 

that day since he couldn't concentrate and also because tonight he was babysitting one of the Hamada brothers.

Hiro Hamada, a genius boy of thirteen and a half years old, he was a senior in their high school since he was able to easily jump grades with his amazing brain. But 

to his aunt and older brother he was still a thirteen year old so he needed (to his annoyance) to have a babysitter and since Hiccup has been his babysitter for a 

while now and even thought Hiro was against it at first they ended up clicking over things like video games and robotics, Hiccup even let Hiro take apart and 

reassemble his only robotic prosthetic once and Hiccup swears it works better now than before.

''Luck, yeah right! you're on the moon, what's wrong?'' asked Hiro pausing the game and looking at Hiccup who smiled at him and ruffled his hair a little ''Don't worry 

about me, let me get you something to eat'' Said Hiccup getting up from the couch of the living room to search for the number of a pizza delivery in the kitchen and 

when he found it he realized he left his phone on the living room so he came back and found Hiro sitting still on the couch, deep blush in his face and with his hands 

in front of his crotch.

''Is something wrong?'' asked Hiccup. ''Nothing! nothing at all. Man I AM hungry, are you going to ask for pizza or what?'' Said Hiro laughing nervously and Hiccup 

took his phone that was besides Hiro. He called the number and asked for the food and then went to sit down besides Hiro once again who has still really, really quiet.  
Then Hiccup realized.

''Oh no... what did you read?'' Asked Hiccup looking at his phone and Hiro's head hung on his shoulders, his face getting more red. ''N-nothing...'' he said and 

Hiccup looked at him waiting for a real answer and Hiro took a deep breath. ''Okay, Okay! your phone didn't stop buzzing so I checked and that app was open and I 

looked at the pictures of your account and... well..'' Hiccup was embarrassed, now a thirteen year old has seen his sexy account! and what's worse it was the boy he 

was babysitting, and what's with everyone looking at his phone without asking? he needed to put a code on this thing fast! ''H-Hiro I'm so sorry you had to see that, 

It's not what you think and-'' ''So you like getting fucked?'' Asked Hiro looking up and leaving Hiccup quiet and surprised.

Okay, what could be the negatives aspects of this conversation: 1 Hiccup gets fired 2 he goes to jail to talk to a boy about adult stuff even if he is not an adult 

himself, and what could be the positive things: 1 Hiro could be just curious and he needs this knowledge for real life situations, 2 if he doesn't get good 

information he might not end up knowing what to do in one of those situations in life! 3... oh fuck it he is going to have this conversation with a thirteen year old 

boy anyways.

''W-well yeah, I do... B-but I want you to know that it is all consensual and that there's nothing wrong to experimenting and-'' ''Calm down Hiccup I know all that, 

it's just that I never expected you to all people to enjoy this sort of things... it's kind of sexy'' hearing that word coming out of the mouth of a young boy sent 

shivers down Hic's spine. ''W-what do you know about those things! you're far too young and-'' Hiccup struggled with his words as he blushed deeply and Hiro rolled his 

eyes and quickly stood up on the couch and got closer to Hiccup, took Hic's hand and placed it on his crotch. ''I know enough already, Hic'' he said and Hiccup could 

feel his growing erection trough Hiro's pants.

''H-Hiro wait, this is wrong I can't do this with you-'' Hiccup tried to pull his arm away but Hiro hold him in place and smile. ''You know I make out with my 

brother'' he said and Hiccup stopped moving for a second. ''He its a good kisser, we also frot against each other almost every night but haven't got pass that... but i 

want to try it... can we try it? C'mon, Hic I won't tell anyone... yes?'' he asked getting close to Hiccup's mouth. Was Hiccup really getting seduced by this boy?

You bet your ass he was.

They kissed, Hiro's mouth opening letting Hiccup's tongue travel inside, he started to suck on Hic's tongue and smiled when he moaned in response. ''Let's go 

upstairs'' whispered Hiro and Hiccup letting every inch of will out of the window took him in his arms and carried him upstairs to Hiro and his brother's bedroom, he 

threw him on his brother's bed. ''How did you knew I would enjoy it even more on his bed?'' Asked Hiro grinning widely and moving to take off his shirt and pants. 

''Well I think we are two of the same kind'' he said taking off his clothes and launching himself on top of Hiro.  
Hiccup bit Hiro's neck and collarbone traveling to his nipples where he kissed and licked making Hiro moan with pleasure. ''H-Hic, wait up'' he said and Hiccup looked 

up at him for a second wondering if he did something wrong. Maybe Hiro changed his mind, oh lord was he abusing him without notice? he knew he was going to jail for 

this!

''I- I actually want my brother to be my first... s-so maybe you can help me prepare?'' Said Hiro shyly and pointed to his bed. ''Under the bed, please Hiccup'' Hiccup 

looked at his young friend who was looking at him with pleading eyes. ''Well how could I refuse''

In all honesty, Hiccup was kind of disappointing he wasn't going to top Hiro that night but the relief of Hiro not changing his mind and send him to juvie or jail or 

worse overwhelmed that thought. He went to the bed and reached down where he found a box, when he opened he saw a skin colored dildo of around 7 inches, it was 

realistic as fuck! it looked like an actual dick and Hiccup looked at Hiro and smiled with a smirk on his face waiting for an explanation. ''I-I got it shaped after my 

big brother's... I want you to use it in me so I can prepare'' he said laying in his brother's bed and spreading his legs to show his tight virgin hole.

''Are you sure about this?'' asked Hiccup for the sake of reassurance and Hiro winked at him. ''Come dragon boy, fuck me deep with that dildo'' Said Hiro, his voice 

filled with lust and Hiccup could feel himself getting harder. He quickly walked towards the bed, kneel at the side of it and pulled Hiro's legs towards him. ''We 

need to lube it up'' Hiccup said and Hiro looked around for a second. ''I think there's some lube on the draw- Whoa!'' Hiro yelped at the surprise of something wet 

brushing against his asshole, he felt it again and then once more, it took him a couple of seconds to understand that Hiccup was licking his hole. ''Hic! oh man, don't 

stop!'' he yelled not worrying about someone hearing them since they were all alone in the house and pulled his legs upwards all the way to his shoulders to give him 

all the access he needed.

And Hiccup didn't disappoint, he licked his hole and swirled around before pushing his tongue inside his hole who received it gladly and with pleasure. He moaned 

harder and harder feeling Hiccup tongue-fuck him deeper and deeper every time and Hiro thought he never felt something so amazing before. Hiccup then inserted a finger 

inside of the boy without stopping his tongue work and then another and another one after a while. Hiro was drooling at this point, overwhelmed by pleasure. Then, 

Hiccup actually reached for the drawer when he found a bottle of lube and started to lube up the dildo while resuming his work of tongue fucking the smaller boy.

''I hope you're ready, Hiro... are you sure this is what you-'' ''yes! yes! a million times yes! stop asking and put it in me Haddock!'' Hiro yelled in desperation of 

being full and Hiccup had to smile wickedly at that need, the same need he had to be full and fucked. Hiccup pressed the head of the dildo on Hiro's hole who tensed a 

little bit ''Relax, Hiro, or this will hurt, you're brother seems be big for a small guy like you'' that comment either filled Hiro with a new resolve against a 

challenge or excited him more because it was a toy shaped like his big brother, whatever it was he seemed to welcome the toy with more ease.

Hiccup pushed inside and out several times, slowly the few first times and then sped up when Hiro seemed to have taking it better. ''Yeah, there you go, that's a good 

boy, Hiro, take it all'' Hiccup , to his own surprise, heard himself saying those words encouraging the boy to take it more and more until it was at the end of the toy. 

''You got it all inside now'' Said Hiccup with a proud tone and Hiro lifted his head to look at his hole, completely full with that big dildo and he smiled widely. 

''F-fuck me'' he whimpered and Hiccup started to do it, he pushed in and out faster and faster while Hiro tilted his head backwards on the bed and screamed, happy with 

being so full, the toy playing with his insides and he trying to gold onto his legs to let it happen. ''Yeah, that's right, you love this don't you? thinking about 

your big brother fucking you deep and hard?'' Hiro heard those words coming from Hiccup's mouth and he didn't seem to be the same nice boy than before and he kind of 

liked it. ''Yeah, I love it, i want him to fuck me hard'' he yelled and Hiccup felt his cock twitch and he reached down to pull it so they could both cum.

But then he realized, he didn't need to masturbate at all, he already had someone who could help him shoot his load right there.

Hiccup pushed the toy all the way inside Hiro's insides and then he let it go, he climbed on the bed and turned around on top of Hiro, putting his dick near Hiro's 

face. And before Hiro could comprehend what was happening his senses had already catch on and he opened his mouth to receive Hiccup's cock inside of him tongue. Hiccup 

reached to Hiro's hole once again and they there were, on a 69 position, Hiro sucking on Hiccup's hard and cum filled cock and Hiccup pushing the toy on Hiro's insides 

faster and faster.

''Such a good boy, you deserve a reward'' said Hiccup and with one quick motion of his tongue, he swallowed the 5 and a half inches of Hiro's cock in his mouth, Hiro 

responded with a loud moan under Hiccup's cock and Hiccup realized he was getting close, they both were getting close, he started to pick up the peace, fucking Hiro's 

mouth with his dick and fucking Hiro's hole with the toy and then a couple of minutes later of that madness and they both exploded on each other's mouths.

Hiccup layed on bed exhausted, he just came on a thirteen year old mouth and he was starting to get that guilty feeling you get after you have sex with someone you are 

not supposed to when he felt Hiro scrambling to his side and kissing him on the cheek. ''Thanks, Hic. You're the best... I-I think I'm ready now'' he said smiling and 

Hiccup sighed relieved. ''Well I'm glad that me going to hell is going to help you'' Hiccup said with a laugh and Hiro laughed back ''Don't worry, my brother and I 

will down there to have fun with you too'' he said and they both laughed just to jump on their feet when they heard the doorbell ringing.

Pizza was there, they got dressed and ran downstairs to get it.

The rest of the night went quietly, they played their games and talked a little bit about Hiccup's bed activities with the guys at school and then it was time for Hiro 

to go to bed and even though he protested, Hiccup was able to send him to bed and receive a sloppy, tongue-filled good night kiss before Hiro went to sleep.

And he stood there, lazily chatting with Adrien who had a long fly to another country that day and wasn't able to have their usual sexy-web times. Hiccup ended up 

falling asleep on the couch and then he heard a sound at the door that woke him up. He looked at the clock and noticed that it was around midnight and Hiro's aunt was 

probably going to be there in an hour or two from her friend-date (whatever the hell that was).

Hiccup walked towards the door and heard another loud sound followed by a groan and Hiccup recognized that voice. He opened the door to find a very drunk Tadashi 

Hamada trying still to open the already open door.

''Hic! you're here great! help me open the door'' he slurred with alcohol in his breath, it seemed the party with his friends from college was a lot of fun. ''Tadashi, 

the door is already open you big goof. Let me help you up'' Said Hiccup trying to support the big college man and help him to his way inside. He closed the door and 

managed to stumble with Tadashi all the way to the couch.

Tadashi Hamada, the eldest of the Hamada brothers, he was on College right now and wasn't around as much as he wished to be for his little brother, he was tall and 

muscular from all those years playing baseball on high school and keeping his exercise routine after graduating. He was also a lightweight when it came to alcohol, a 

couple of drinks were enough to get him drunk.

They stumbled around the living room of the house until Hiccup wasn't able to hold onto him and they crashed on the couch. Hiccup face down and Tadashi behind his 

back. For a second they didn't move and then Hiccup felt a hot breath behind his neck.

''You smell like my brother'' he said and Hiccup got nervous instantly. ''Why do you smell like him?'' asked Tadashi with an angry tone and quickly took hold of 

Hiccup's arms and used his strong legs to hold onto Hic's own lower body.

''W-wait calm down!'' Stuttered Hiccup and Tadashi got close to his ear. ''Tell me why the fuck do you smell like him?'' Asked Tadashi again with an angry tone one his 

voice and Hiccup in a panic voice answered quickly. ''He wanted me to train you so you can fuck him later!''

He regretted it the moment that left his mouth.  
He was expecting Tadashi to hit him, beat him down and call the police.  
.... But it didn't happen

''Y-you... h-he wants to do what?'' he asked in disbelief and Hiccup took it as his chance to explain it properly. ''He told me you guys make out with each other, and 

he wanted me to help him get ready so you can finally fuck him.'' He started to say and could feel something hardening behind his butt. ''W-what else...'' Asked 

Tadashi moving a little bit and Hiccup was able to feel Tadashi's hard cock trapped in his clothes pressing against his butt. ''well, he made a toy... one that has 

your... well your cock shape and I prepared him to receive the real thing'' Hiccup asked starting to get a little bit more confident suddenly and pressed his butt 

against Tadashi's hard cock.

''I'm sorry you had to found out this way that he likes you that much...I won't tell anyone that you like to kiss your brother, or that he needs your cock inside of 

him... so... forgive me?'' Asked Hiccup with a small voice and looking over his shoulder smiling and seeing Tadashi biting his lower lip thinking and pressing harder 

against his butt.

''W-well I-I guess I forgive you... but since you helped him train you have to do the same with me'' Said Tadashi throwing every little inch of restraint he had left 

and humped Hiccup's ass hard making him moan. ''Fuck yeah... you can train with me Tadashi... train me hard'' whispered Hiccup with lust in his voice, he didn't knew 

if the confidence came from having such a hot guy as Tadashi with him or it was all the guys he had been fucking that made him feel sexy as hell.

Right now it didn't matter, right now he needed that hard cock inside of him.

''You little slut'' Laughed Tadashi and humped Hiccup again who pressed himself hard against Tadashi's crotch and they couldn't take it anymore. Tadashi released 

Hiccup's arms so he could undo his pants and he also undid his.

Tadashi got up hurrying to get undressed and when he managed to do it he looked at the couch where Hiccup was in all fours waiting for his hard leaking cock. ''Damn it 

Hic...'' Tadashi whispered as he got close to spank his butt lightly. ''Give it to me, daddy'' he said trying a new word that he was sure Tadashi was going to love.

And he did, because as soon as Tadashi heard 'daddy' it was like a switch turned on on his brain and he got down on his knees, let out his tongue and started to fuck 

Hiccup's ass with thick long licks.''Fuck yeah, daddy, eat that ass!'' he whimpered as he felt the pleasure of the hot wet tongue on the ring of his asshole, he moaned 

and panted hard as Tadashi kissed and bit his ass cheeks tenderly.

''Get ready, Hic'' Said Tadashi. Hiccup felt how Tadashi's cock head, soaked in preecum was rubbing against his already wet hole and then he felt him pushing inside. He wasn't stopping and Hiccup didn't want him to stop, he felt the pain and pleasure of Tadashi's dick with all he had and he moaned on the cushions when he finally felt Tadashi's pubes against his butt.

Tadashi didn't said anything as he started to pound Hiccup, hard and fast, not stoping even once, Hiccup kept begging his daddy for more and more, he needed to be full with his cock and filled inside with cum and he loved it, he loved the sensation of having this college guy fucking him super hard.

It was over as soon as it started, they fucked for at least 20 minutes until Tadashi released all the cum he had in his balls into Hiccup's ass and he came all over the cushions under him.  
Panting, hot and happy, they both cleaned a little bit around and Hiccup was ready to call a cab to get home. 

Not without -of course- a kiss from Tadashi and a promise to have fun with Hiro, all three of them. Soon.

.

Monday morning. Hiccup was sitting on a desk on an empty classroom. The library was full of people today so he had to find somewhere quiet to read and he was getting ahead of some homework when someone opened the door, came inside the classroom and locked the door behind.

The person looked around and looked at Hiccup directly, he closed the blinds on the door's window and the blinds on the class' windows as well... He then looked at Hiccup and smiled. ''Hey'' he said seductively and Hiccup knew that he had a new boy-toy to play.

And first, he was surprised that the dude knew about him and the things he does with other boys. Second, he also admired the dude because he came to him saying nothing, like he knew Hiccup was going to give him pleasure no matter what. And third, Hiccup was surprised that the dude right here was not other than the captain of the soccer team, Eugene -Flynn- Rider. Who was still wearing his Soccer uniform, it looked like he just finished practice as he still looked hot and sweaty... but that manly smell and that sexy soccer uniform turned Hiccup even more than he was before.

''So... My girl is not putting out... mind helping me out?'' he asked rubbing his hard dick that looked like it was leaking from his soccer shorts and got close to the desk Hic was sitting. Getting that nice bulge inches away from Hiccup's face. ''Someone told me you can help me out...'' He said, not asking, not waiting for confirmation, he knew Hic was going to help him out... a lot.

Hiccup smiled, putted his things in his bag, fixed his glasses and nodded.

''Very well... then open up that mouth... bitch'' Said the captain with a grunt.

and the fun began once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so there you go!  
> More boys to go, i think i will finish that Flynn sex, do more drama with Jack and add another new boy here, maybe even a little bit of a dangerous play with a certain asshole prince by the name of Hans or something.... or pitch whoever i feel like needs to bang hiccup....
> 
> also again: Jack and Hic will have a complicated relationship but i promise they will .... solve.... it.... (with fucks)
> 
> ANY SUGGESTIONS OR ELSE TELL ME!  
> pls let me know if you like it and love to all who wrote your comments i love you guys! X3


	5. Of soccer and public buses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HOLY MOLLY ME OH MY  
> Hiccup keeps getting advenures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK THIS TOOK A WHILE!  
> I am very much alive and well thanks for asking (nobody asked OTL)  
> well here is another chapter so just let me give you a few warnings:
> 
> 1 don't do weird stuff on public buses pls  
> 2 if you do something let it be consensual all times okay? for both parts....   
> this story is fictional and it has kinks and dubious content but still don't let that take you away from reality our society will kill you if you do this stuff in the real world and i wont be blamed for that lol  
> thats about it
> 
> NOW LETS WANK WITH A NEW CHAPTER   
> (sorry.... too much?)

Flynn (as his friends called him) had a girlfriend that didn't put out.

He was the captain of the soccer team, a handsome senior among the most 

handsome men at school, talented and funny and he loved her girlfriend 

but he was stressed. School life can be hard and with more and more 

practice he needed a way to relax and his girlfriend was not putting out!

He didn't want to pressure her, she said that she wasn't feeling like 

doing it at that was okay, but she had been saying that for two months 

now, and he understood but he needed some relief and jacking off wasn't 

enough for him anymore, he needed a nice mouth to swallow his cum.

Finally after asking and asking his girlfriend finally said. ''Look I'm 

really not in the mood to do anything, but if you find someone who can 

take you then go ahead i won't be mad'' and she left leaving him with a 

huge puzzle in his head.... did his girlfriend just gave him permission to 

cheat on her?

But with who?  
A lot of the girls knew about him being a huge playboy and all girls 

loved his girlfriend so it was difficult to find someone who would let 

him fuck her.

He was getting in a bad mood, after all it was two whole months without 

sex! he was getting more and more frustrated and walked around the 

hallways bumping into everyone until he bumped into Snotlout. Flynn had 

encounters with Snotlout before, after all Flynn was pretty chill and 

Snot was always mad to the world, so he expected some sort of fight when 

he bumped into him.... but nothing happened.

''Sorry dude, my bad'' said Snotlout with a grin and walked on his merry 

way and to say that Flynn was weirded out by it then it could be an 

understatement.... 

So he used math: Snot the always mad dude + chill = he is having sex!

'But with who?!' was the question in his head, because all girls hated 

him, so who was fucking with him? He didn't had a girlfriend that's for 

sure... so who... who....

And then Flynn just asked. One day after P.E. in the lockers he asked in 

a hushed voice about it and Snotlout -after thinking a little bit- 

decided to share his secret.

''I'm fucking my cousin'' he said and Flynn had to think for a second 

before realizing that his cousin wasn't a she but a he. ''W-wait a 

second... The nerdy, small, thin dude?!'' he asked surprised and Snotlout 

made a motion telling him to shut up and reached his phone.

Flynn watched as Snotlout showed him a couple of pictures of Hiccup 

sucking his cock another one with his mouth dripping with cum and another 

one with him in all fours with a cock all the way inside his ass. 

And Flynn was NOT into dudes... really! it was just the stress and the 

fact that he hasn't had anything in months... but the boy... Hiccup... he 

looked sexy, he looked super fucking sexy!

''He can help you blow off some steam if you want to'' said Snot smirking 

and that was it....

It didn't took much consideration, he was watching Hiccup one day in 

between classes, just after his practice, and he noticed him going from 

the library to an empty classroom and he thought, 'Fuck it! a hole is a 

hole' and went towards the room.

.

And now here he was, with his cock deep in the boy's mouth, fucking his 

throat like it was just a fleshlight, a toy... yeah it wasn't gay if he 

is just a toy right? 

Yeah, this kid's mouth was just a fucktoy for him, just something to get 

off... but damn if this toy didn't had an excellent sucking technique.

because Hiccup was swallowing his 8 inches of thick sweaty meat like it 

was nothing. He was forcing it down his throat, his nose brushing Flynn's 

pubes and letting it all out to lick the tip of the cock like a lollipop.

Flynn groaned and slapped Hic's tongue with his cock, he squeezed it, 

letting preecum on the tongue just push it again inside his mouth with 

force... and in and out, and in and out, over and over, fucking him hard.

''Get on the teacher's desk'' Said Hiccup smiling and Flynn obeyed 

quickly. He walked towards the desk and threw everything that was on it 

to the ground, he got up and Hiccup started to take Flynn's soccer shorts 

off while Flynn took off his soccer shirt.

Hiccup opened Flynn's hairy, muscle hard legs and started to suck on 

Flynn's balls making Flynn moan in pleasure. ''Fuck yeah, kid, suck those 

balls, fuck yeah!'' he said, his muscle chest contracting with his heavy 

breathing.

''Lift up your legs'' said Hiccup and Flynn was about to protest how he 

was not into that but then he saw Hic's hungry stare and he couldn't say 

anything. It was like that face filled with lust was just begging him to 

let him have his fun and Flynn slowly lifted up his legs.

Hiccup smiled as he saw Flynn's tan, tight hole and quickly started to 

lick around the ring hungrily, Flynn had to cover his mouth to not let 

out a scream of pleasure as the new sensation sent shivers trough his 

whole body.

Hiccup unzipped his pants. This was getting exciting for him as well! 

When Snot told him earlier that Flynn probably wanted to join on his sex 

list he didn't believe him, after all, Flynn was straight as an arrow and 

the captain of the football team and had a girlfriend! But now here they 

were, Flynn all open on a teacher's desk and Hiccup with his tongue 

buried on his ass. And Hiccup realized something.

There's nothing better than to have a 'straight' boy as your plaything.

Hiccup finished his assault on Flynn's ass and took Flynn's legs, kissing 

and biting them to leave a mark. ''That way you will remember me'' Said 

Hiccup surprised at his own husky, sexy voice.

Hiccup then started to go up to his abs to kiss them climbed up the desk, 

his pants now forgotten on the floor and he started to rub Flynn's dark 

nipples before going at them with his mouth. ''Fuck kid... you're making 

me crazy'' said Flynn holding Hiccup's head to make him suck on his 

nipples harder, and Hiccup bit around them a little bit making Flynn 

smile wickedly. ''Fuck yeah, there you go baby... suck the other one'' he 

said and Hiccup made his way around Flynn's sweaty pectorals to his other 

nipple to suck and bite tenderly.

''Fuck, you smell so good...'' Moaned Hiccup finding out he loved the 

smell of a man after training, it was a mixture of sweat, grass and dirt, 

something you normally wouldn't like but for some reason Hiccup was so 

turned on that he felt all of his reason fly away out of the window and 

he climbed up to kiss Flynn on the lips.

And Flynn surprised himself when he didn't mind the kiss. Hell, the kid 

was great at kissing! and he had to have him right now!

He rubbed his cock on Hic's hole and Hiccup stopped the kiss to look at 

Flynn who was smiling under him. ''Mount that dick, Hiccup'' he said and 

Hiccup grinned his teeth. He never thought his name would sound so good 

coming out of the mouth of the soccer team captain.

Hiccup was on top of Flynn who was still lying on the desk. He found the 

best position to start going down on Flynn's cock, getting full and more 

full by the second. He was still getting used to being full with that 

cock when Flynn pushed up making his asshole swallow all of his dick and 

Hiccup could've swore he saw stars at the moment.

''Yeah, kid, take that dick, jump on it!'' he ordered and Hiccup, started 

to go up and down, his ass cheeks bouncing on Flynn's hard cock all while 

grabbing Flynn's pectorals under him and squeezing them hard.

And Flynn loved that, he reached under Hiccup's shirt and started to play 

with his nipples making him moan and jump faster on his dick. ''Yeah, you 

like that, captain? want to fill me up with your cum?'' asked Hiccup in 

between jumps and Flynn started to push more with each jump, making the 

whole classroom sound with slapping sounds and gasps.

Thank the Gods this classroom was empty and far away from the rest of the 

classrooms, it will take a huge scream to make someone barely hear you.

''Yeah, you got it baby, I love it how your asshole feels around my cock. 

You like it? like to be the captain's whore?'' Said Flynn with lust. 

''Yeah fuck me, captain. Give me all of your thick cum'' ''yeah baby, 

take it, I'm cumming!''

Flynn started to fill Hic's ass, his cock twitching inside making Hic 

finish as well, throwing his seed all over the muscled frame of Flynn.

''D-damn it... You were better that I expect it'' Said Flynn a little 

sorry that he had to finish so soon, but after two months of not having 

sex, it was expected that he wouldn't last long.

''Thanks, anytime you want.'' Said Hiccup still gasping for air and he 

got off Flynn slowly, moaning when the semi hard cock got out of him. 

''I'm glad my girlfriend gave me permission'' Said Flynn and Hiccup sighed 

in relief.

He wasn't thinking about it before but he didn't want to be used to 

cheat.

.

As the school day ended Hiccup found himself in a bit of a problem. He 

remembered that his parents told him that they weren't going to be at 

home today and sure that would be an awesome time to invite Toothless 

over and have him fuck his brains out but before that was the small 

predicament of food.

His parents left him some money so he could go to buy something to eat, 

he didn't felt like ordering anything, he would rather make his own food 

but he lacked ingredients to make it at home so he decided to take the 

bus and go buy something at the supermarket.

So he walked a couple of blocks away from school, took the bus towards 

the supermarket, said bus was filled with people and he sighed as he knew 

that by the time he would come back there would be even more people 

filling the bus.   
So he got off walked towards the supermarket and started to look around 

for something easy he could make, he figured that since it was his plan 

to invite Toothless over later he might as well cook something for the 

both of them.

''Hm... what would Toothless like to...'' he started to mumble as he 

walked trough several of the aisles and then he stopped on his tracks 

''Fish'' he said smiling and marched towards the freezers and started to 

search for the biggest fish he could find for his friend, after all he 

had a huge appetite for fish. He smiled and picked up a couple of salmon 

and then tried to find spices to add to the dish and smiled as he picked 

up several things that he knew Toothless would love to eat.

''Hiccup?'' asked a voice from his right and Hiccup followed the source 

of it to find Jackson with a basked with several things on it on his hand 

and waving at him with the other one, Hiccup smiled widely at him and 

then the smiled faded away when he saw Jack behind him looking annoyed as 

he got close. Hiccup sighed tiredly and tried to smile again as Jackson 

got closer to him.

''Hey Jackson, nice to see you here'' He said trying to focus on Jackson 

who smiled at him warmly but he couldn't concentrate as he watched Jack 

from the corner of his eye just staring at him with a scowl on his face. 

''Nice to see you Hiccup, doing some shopping?'' asked Jackson staring at 

the basked on his hand and Hiccup nodded. ''Yeah, my parents aren't home 

today and I decided to cook something today'' said Hiccup smiling back 

and he could've swore he saw Jack's face calm down from the corner of his 

eye. ''Wait, you can cook?'' asked Jackson with interest and Hiccup 

nodded his head. ''Well I try not to burn the house down, that's for 

sure'' He said laughing and Jackson laughed back. 

Then for a second there, they just stared at each other as the laughter 

died and they smiled warmly at each other, Hiccup's mind started to 

race back to what they did in the library and his face started to get a 

little bit hot, and it seemed hat Jackson remembered the same because he 

started to bite his lower lip and blushed as well. 

And then Jack cleared his throat taking them back to the real world. 

''W-what are you making?'' he asked just staring at Hiccup for a second 

before lowering his head a little bit. 'Now this is weird' thought 

Hiccup, and he was right, after all Jack seemed like he hated him before, 

like really, really hated him but now he was just asking something almost 

like a normal person would... Hiccup would be in his right to ignore him 

after the little fight they had before and the slut shaming thing but he 

decided to be the bigger person and answered. ''Not really sure, maybe 

smoked salmon, or maybe something else, I will decide when I get home.'' 

he said and Jack looked at him before nodding and going back to stare at 

the food around the aisle.

Jackson tapped his shoulder to get back his attention, he looked a little 

bit... annoyed but Hiccup felt that it wasn't directed at him. ''So, we 

should totally cook sometime together, you can come over and we can make 

something'' He said smiling and Hiccup smiled back. ''For sure, I hope 

you have a great fire insurance'' Hiccup said and won another laugh from 

Jackson, and then got close to Hiccup's ear to whisper to him. ''And 

after that, I will show you my room to have some fun'' he said and Hiccup 

felt his face going all kinds of red. ''I-I Gotta go! b-but let me know 

w-w-when you want to cook!'' Said Hiccup quickly and waved a goodbye and 

ran away like the flash.

Don't get me wrong, Hiccup would be all for fooling around with Jackson 

but he wasn't going to flirt back with his slut shaming brother right 

there! of course not! he quickly went to the cashier, paid for his stuff 

and ran towards the bus station where he managed to get on the bus that 

was just departing from there.

And as he guessed before, the bus was filled with people, like 

OVERFILLING with people, He sighed and struggled to get inside the sea of 

people inside the cramped stuffy space and managed to find a small space 

to stand near one of the doors at the far back of the bus. He sighed 

again and looked out of the window of the bus door just staring at the 

town for a second before the bus driver suddenly and violently stopped 

the bus and he got slammed against the door by a bunch of random 

strangers.

'Damn it! and there's still like a thousand stops to go before I get off' 

thought Hiccup as he tried to push back the crowd that was behind him and 

then... he felt it...

'A... hand?' he thought as he felt something pressing against his butt, 

'N-no it can't be, it's probably just some poor person being crushed 

against me and Oh my god it just grabbed me!' he thought as he felt a 

light squeeze on his butt, he tried to remain calm but then another 

squeeze, this time a little bit harder and longer make him turn his head 

around and found a set of green eyes staring at him.

It was a man, probably in his twenties, he had a nice black suit on that 

looked elegant like him. His skin was white and pink and his hair a 

reddish brown, he had a small set of freckles (altough not as much as his 

own freckles) and his green eyes were staring at him with lust.

Hiccup swallowed as the man got close to his face. ''It's okay, I don't 

want to hurt you. You just looked so damn sexy and I had to touch you'' 

he whispered in his ear making Hiccup shiver. ''My name is Hans, if 

you're okay with it can I keep touching you?'' he asked, his voice 

sounded almost like he was begging Hiccup to let him touch his body but 

the voice also carried the lust the man had.

And Hiccup thought to himself: 'Am I really going to let this stranger 

touch my body? I don't even know him, sure he is hot and sure I might be 

getting a bit turn on right now but we are in a public bus filled with 

people.... Is this really what I turned myself into.... well... damn 

yeah'

Another sudden stop from the bus made the crowd move again and Hiccup was 

again pressed to the door but this time the stranger man... Hans... was 

pressing against his ass and he could feel the hard bulge pressing 

against him and without thinking too much about it, he pressed back 

making Hans sighed a little.

And Hans pressed harder against Hiccup, his hips moved a little bit 

towards his ass and Hiccup had to put his hand over his mouth to not let 

out a loud moan. Hans pressed harder and Hiccup wished they were 

somewhere more free and private so he could feel him properly.

Then Hans unzipped Hiccup's pants and Hiccup got scared that someone 

might see them but Hans reassured him and whispered to his ear. ''Just let 

me take care of you.'' he said and in one quick motion he took out 

Hiccup's cock out.

He started to play with it. Feeling it and stroking it slowly at first, 

Hiccup was still covering his mouth trying not to moan but it felt way 

too good, Hans' hands were way to soft and strong, they were feeling his 

whole dick and moving it like he was milking him. Hans used the tip of 

his finger to run it against Hiccup's cock head and smeared the preecum 

that was falling from it around the head and then on the whole dick. He 

started to stroke faster and faster still pressing against Hiccup's ass 

with force.

Hiccup felt himself getting close, he grabbed Hans' hand trying to make 

him stop but he just went faster, he wanted to make Hiccup cum and he got 

it. Hiccup felt how Han pressed his cock against his ass and managed to 

spread his cheeks even trough the fabric of their pants, that combined 

with the fast silent stroking of his cock drove Hiccup to the edge and he 

came all over the vehicle's doors.

Hans released Hiccup just so he could taste Hic's cum from his hand and 

moaned softly in pleasure. ''You taste so sweet'' Whispered Hans as 

Hiccup tried to put his cock back in place all while looking around to 

see if anyone saw them but it seemed like they were in the clear.

The bus stopped and Hans slipped a business card into Hiccup's hand and 

got closer to his ear again. ''If you'd like to continue, my boyfriend 

and I would love to have you for a night'' he said and got off the bus 

quickly leaving Hiccup with his heart rushing, his legs wobbly and 

another new forming hard on because, damn! that was scary and exciting at 

the same time!

Hiccup looked at the business card for a couple seconds before realizing 

he was already near his stop and put it in his pocket, he might as well 

save it for now.

.

The next morning, Hiccup was walking to the bleachers of the football 

field, his walk was a little bit weird since Toothless fucked him 

senselessly last night, it seemed he had a bad day at school and needed to 

get his anger out so he let it all out on Hiccup's tight asshole filling 

him several times with his cum for several hours until they both passed 

out from exhaustion on Hiccup's bed.

But since Hiccup seemed to be a horny slut now, he was still in the mood 

to service his friends from the team so he walked through the bleachers, 

going towards the locker rooms until but the buzzing feeling of his phone 

stopped him when he got a text. -Sorry, we can't make it today, coach got 

us on an extra stupid hour of study session today, maybe tomorrow- Read 

the text from Snot and Hiccup sighed deeply, 'well that's not bad 

actually, I could use this time to rest from yesterday's fuck.' thought 

Hiccup, so he started to walk out when he crashed into a soft but firm 

chest.

He took a couple steps back mumbling apologies until he looked up and 

found the icy stare of Jack Frost in front of him. ''...It's OK'' he said 

with little expression on his face and voice, Hiccup just decided to walk 

away from him but Jack spoke once again. 

''What you're doing... is bad, you know?'' he said with his voice cold as 

ice and Hiccup turned around to face him. ''Why?'' he asked trying to 

mimic the same icy tone. ''Because, you're just being a slut, the school 

whore or something!'' Said Jack harshly and Hiccup sighed deeply before 

getting close to him.

''So? what if I'm the school's slut?'' Hiccup asked getting closer to 

Jack who looked surprised and started to back down. ''What if I like to 

fuck a lot of people?'' Said Hiccup, his voice getting a little bit more 

deeper and still getting closer and closer to Jack who was almost pressed 

against the wall. ''Why do you care so much? Is it jealousy? would you 

like to join as well?'' Said Hiccup once more with his voice deep and 

dripping with lust, Jack blushed hard and swallowed loudly as he got his 

back against the wall, not able to run away anymore.

''W-what are you saying, idiot... W-Who would like to h-h-have sex with 

you'' said Jack with a trembling voice that surprised even himself, he 

wasn't known to stumble with his words and he was getting like that by 

this boy? why? why was he getting worked up by this boy?

wait.... worked up? was he.... getting hard with this?

Jack prayed that Hiccup would go away and not notice the bulge that was 

forming in his pants, but Hiccup got closer to him, cornering with his 

arms and Jack looked down at the small framed boy who had a dangerous 

stare... it was so... exciting?

''Well you look like you want to do it... if you don't you just have to 

tell me to stop.... tell me and I will'' Hiccup said honestly and Jack 

sighed. Was that an agreement? or just that he didn't know what to do? 

anyways Hiccup tried to test his luck and pressed his leg against Jack's 

groin making him moan. ''Well... that looks big'' Said Hiccup hungrily 

and pressed his leg harder against Jack who had to grab Hiccup's arms not 

to fall on his knees from the pleasurable friction sensation Hiccup was 

sending to his cock.

''Just tell me to stop and I will, I promise...'' Hiccup said and did it 

again, pressed against him, rubbed him up and down. Jack moaned and 

started to pant, it was good... it was really good... he liked it a 

lot... what was this? why did it felt so wrong and right at the same 

time? ''D-don't stop!'' Jack said with something fierce building in his 

stare, something that Hiccup couldn't quite pin down.

''You want me to make you cum, big boy?'' Asked Hiccup getting his face 

close to Jack, he couldn't reach his face but he was able to take his 

tongue out and lick Jack's neck softly making him groan with lust. ''Y-

yes... please'' said Jack pleading with his eyes and Hiccup smiled...

and then...

Hiccup stoped, he took a step back from Jack and smiled wickedly again. 

''What I do, I do it because I enjoy it, I don't care because is my 

choice and my body and it feels good for whoever my partner is and me... 

It doesn't change who I am, that I'm the smarter kid around or anything 

else... that doesn't change'' Hiccup started to walk away, finally out of 

the entry of the locker rooms. ''So if you'd like to continue tell me, I 

would like it very much, and won't think anything less of you or anything 

more... after all I still hate your guts'' Said Hiccup and before finally 

going away he looked over his shoulder to a red, surprised, stunned and 

turned on Jack frost. ''But next time, make sure is you who gets to put 

me against the wall and make me yours'' He said and winked his eye before 

quickly going away.

And Jack realized something.

He also hated Hiccup's guts... he hated him but that woke up something in him... the feeling to take him and fuck him senseless until he begs him to stop...

It was a dangerous feeling... 

But fuck he was going to go through with it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so damn did that made you wet or what?  
> (i gotta stop saying this stuff!) 
> 
> next chapter will be here sooner than this one was promise!   
> any suggestions and comments keep them coming cuz that motivates me :D


	6. Chapter 3: The coach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLOOOOOOO ppl it's been a while huh   
> well im back, im sorry for the delay but ive been busy with work and with my other hijack fanfic but here it is a new chapter so get the lotion ready we gon get it going!

The first thought that went trough coach Aster B. Mound when he walked into his students having sex was, 'What the fuck do they think they're doing in the locker room?!' But as he hid himself behind a row of lockers and watched as one of his students was being fucked hard in the ass and the mouth without mercy his second thought was:

'Fuck, I need some of that'

And Aster never thought of fucking one of his students, but as he watched the small framed teenager taking those big cocks like it was nothing and with a smile on his damn face he realized that since he was watching already and that was immoral enough he might as well get it over with and fuck the damn kid.

So coach Aster told the boy to stay back after gym class on a Friday.

''Yo wanted to see me, sir? Asked the boy looking around the office a little bit nervous.

''Ah, yes. Mr. Haddock, come on in'' Said the coach pointing to the chair in front of his desk. Hiccup walked towards it and sat obediently.

''So, it has come to my attention that you've been getting better in class. I know you haven't been the best athlete before but lately I've seen you make better passes on the basketball court and you seem in better terms with the guys in class now'' He said and took a sip from the water bottle he had on the desk, he took care of let a drop of water roll from his mouth to his neck and into the tight white shirt he was wearing.

Hiccup swallowed without noticing.

''W-well Thanks I guess?'' said Hiccup with a small smile and coach Aster smiled back.

''See, I'm proud of you, you seem like you're getting along with your classmates a lot better now, and I want to help you at getting better sports-wise as well'' said the coach using his big hand to wipe the corner of his mouth.

''Oh, I don't want to bother you, I'm glad I'm getting better, but I actually don't care too much for sports to take it so seriously'' Said Hiccup trying to decline him but the coach was not having it.

''Get up and lift your chair a little'' he said and something inside Hiccup clicked. 

'So this is what all of this is about' he thought as he got up and lifted his shirt a little bit. His face was a little bit red but looking at the tall, older, sexy man in front of him made him so hot he couldn't do anything but obey.

''See? you already have the beginnings of a good body, have you been working out a lot lately?'' asked the coach leaning on his chair looking at Hiccup's body. He already had the beginnings of a six pack forming and his body wasn't so scrawny all of the sudden. His chest looked a little bit more fit than just plain and his arms had a little bit more muscle than before.

Maybe it was all the sex? how did Hiccup didn't notice that all of that was starting to make him look really good? all those times having sex with the guys made for a good workout for sure.

''Well I don't know about working out, but I've been getting more exercise, what do you think?'' asked Hiccup with a smirk and turning around to stick his butt a little at the teacher who licked his lips.

''Sit down, Mr. Haddock'' he said not necessarily harsh but with authority, Hiccup obeyed and sat down. He watched as the coach got up from his chair, a tight bulge already showing on his red shorts. Hiccup never payed much attention before but he realized now that the 30 year old, grey haired male had an amazing bulky body. A body he wanted to see naked.

''You see Mr. Haddock, I know about your work outs with the guys from the team, you seem like you really enjoy... blowing some steam with them and I want to help as well'' Said the coach walking from his desk and stood behind Hiccup's chair. 

Hiccup could feel his face burning up and his heart pounding hard on his chest. ''Well, if you really want to help me get better then I guess I will agree'' he said.

The next thing he felt was the heaviness of some object on his right shoulder, Hiccup looked and it was a big veiny cock already hard and hot, the pulsing pink head trapped on the tight foreskin. ''Lick it'' said the coach and Hiccup opened his mouth to lick at the heat of the cock that was resting on his shoulder.

''There ya go, love'' groaned the coach as he let his shorts fall to the ground. ''Use that tongue'' He said as he pulled the foreskin back and let Hiccup use his red tongue to go spinning around the head.

 

''Turn around and take it all in your mouth'' said coach Aster and Hiccup did it. He took the whole cock on his mouth on one go. His nose buried on the grey pubes of the coach and his chin grazing against his balls. ''There ya go! swallow that cock'' said the coach groaning. ''fuck yeah, you little slut, you love the taste of a good cock don't you whore?''

Hiccup looked up at the big man and took the cock out of his mouth, he smiled at him and nodded. ''I love it coach, please fuck my mouth'' 

It was like something switched on inside the coach, something animal. Because as soon as he said it he just took Hiccup's head ans started to ram his huge dick inside his mouth and down his throat. ''Fuck yeah, that what you want whore? you want this big man's cock, huh? you like it when i fuck your throat like the little bitch you are right?''

Coach kept fucking his mouth and Hiccup was trying to keep up with the hard thrusts of the older man but each time he tried to breather properly his throat was filled up again with the huge dick, his lips stretching around it and tasting every bit of it.

Just when Hiccup thought he was going to pass out from the lack of oxygen, coach took the cock out of his mouth and slapped it against his cheek. ''You like that don't you?'' He asked and Hiccup nodded gasping for air. ''I love it, sir'' 

Coach groaned and bent down to kiss Hiccup on the lips. Hiccup kissed him back and felt how the man started to take off his clothes before peeling his own shirt and showing his hairy muscle chest to Hiccup.

And he couldn't resist, as soon as he saw that beautiful, perfectly sculpted chest, he bent forward and started to suck on the coach's left nipple, putting it on his mouth. ''There you go, love, suck those nipples'' Coach Aster moaned as Hiccup licked around his chest and went to the other nipple to suck and make them wet. 

Coach Aster suddenly lifted Hiccup easily with one arm and used the other to throw all the things on his desk and put Hiccup on it.

Hiccup was laying on his back on top of the desk, his clothes were already forgotten on the floor and he opened his legs to let the coach get a good look of his pink hungry hole.

''That's a thight boy'' Said coach getting closer and using a finger to tease around the ring of Hiccup's asshole.

''Fuck me sir, fuck me like a whore'' begged Hiccup like his life depended on it and the coach smiled at him, he took his legs and lifted them up with one arm and then lined up his big dick on Hiccup's hole and slowly started to go in.

''Fuck yeah, fuck yeah, yes, yes, yes!'' Hiccup moaned and smiled as he started to get filled up with that cock. ''All inside please, please'' he begged and with one harsh thrust, Coach Aster was balls deep inside the high-school boy.

Then the fucking began, the whole office was filled up with the sound of moaning as well of the slapping sounds of the teacher's hips hitting against Hiccup over and over again.

''Yeah, you like that you little slut? you want a real man's nut inside you?'' Aster kept fucking him hard and fast and Hiccup was smiling as his whole body shivered every time that dick hit the sweet spot inside him. ''Yeah, sir, give me that cock, I want you to cum all over me'' he moaned.

Aster took his legs and started to ram faster into Hiccup's hole who couldn't even speak from all the sensations he was having, Aster bit on his right foot sending shivers all the way to his spine.

Coach's tongue was hot and soft and he used it to go around Hic's foot while he kept fucking him hard, Hiccup never felt something like it before, the wet sensation on the unusual sensitive place and his hole already stimulated to the max sent him over the edge and he screamed and moaned as his cock exploded with cum all over the place. Falling on his body and shooting all the way up to the coach's chest.

Coach smiled and quickly took out his cock and with a couple of pulls with his right hand he started to cum all over Hiccup's body, covering him in the white and hot liquid.

 

They were both panting at the end of it all, Hiccup sat down slowly on the desk and tried to stand up but realized that his legs were weak and almost fell down but coach was able to hold onto him and kissed him again on the lips.

''That was good, boy'' he said and Hiccup blushed and smiled. ''Was it a good workout, sir?'' he asked and Aster laughed. ''Of course but I'm still serious about the training, you have potential so if you're willing to get better meet me here on Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays afternoon so we can train'' He said and Hiccup looked at him to see if he was joking and he was being serious.

''Do you really think I can get bigger?'' he asked and Aster nodded. ''I'm sure of it, boy'' He said and Hiccup smiled wickedly ''And what about after the training?''he asked and Aster went to smack his butt teasingly. ''After the training I will make sure to cum inside your hole, is that what you want?''

Hiccup smiled and laughed. ''And what if I'm ready for a second round now?'' he asked and Aster looked at him surprised but happy. ''I guess you have more stamina that I realized'' he said already getting hard again.

-

That night Hiccup was sucking off his best friend... well not so much as sucking off but more of getting fucked in the mouth by Toothless hard dick on his own bed.

''H-Hic I'm cumming'' Said Toothless as he started to fill Hiccup's mouth with his thick cum, Hiccup started to swallow all of it slowly as Toothless' cock pulsed inside his lips.

With an audible 'pop' sound, the cock came out of his mouth and Toothless' bent over to kiss his friend. ''That was great Hic'' he said and plopped to the bed beside him.

Hiccup -who already came twice that night- cuddled beside him and Toothless hugged him tight. ''So, tell me about this little arrangement with coach A.'' asked Toothless. ''Well he believes my body can get more fit if I train a little bit with him and I don't know maybe it's the promise of getting fucked by him later but I agreed to it, I don't have much hope for the getting bigger part but, hey at leas I'm getting laid'' he said laughing and Toothless pushed him playfully.

''Come on idiot, You know you are hot as fuck and you are getting hotter by the day'' He said and Hiccup rolled his eyes. ''Yeah right, I might have a little bit more muscle now but I'm still tiny and bony'' he said dismissing him and Toothless rolled his eyes as well.

''Hiccup, seriously, it's not because I'm your best friend that I'm saying this so listen, You are sexy! and I don't know maybe you're finally hitting puberty or something and coach might help you get even hotter now! just hope for the best and you will see good things will happen'' he said and Hiccup didn't want to argue.

''Fine, I will try it, but don't expect me to have fun'' he said and Toothless got on top of him already lifting Hiccup's legs again. ''No, the fun part is what I'm here for''

-

At the same time that night there was a boy who was masturbating furiously as he looked at the screen of his brother's cellphone.

Jack didn't planned on stealing Jackson's phone, he was just playing a game on his DS as Jackson studied for a big test on the living room. Jackson ended up falling asleep on the couch and his phone kept buzzing nonstop.

Getting sick of it and also being the curious (not meddlesome, just curious!) boy that he is, Jack took the phone and checked at the screen, there were several messages from an unknown number.

Jack frowned and looked over them. -Hey this is Toothless, friend of Hic- Jack swallowed hard and read over the next one. -I was wondering if you would like to share our boy one day- Jack looked over at Jackson's face and he was still asleep. He looked at the next text. -You, Me and Hiccup sucking us both with that beautiful mouth of his- read the next one and Jack almost fell from the couch.

Then the next texts made him get up from the couch and run to his room with Jackson's phone on his hands. -I'm with him right now, want some pictures?- -I'm sending them anyways-

Jack went to his room and locked the door, he quickly stripped down his pants and boxers and dropped to his bed as he saw the row of pictures on the phone. The first one was a boy, clearly Hiccup, with a dark, thick cock on his mouth, his eyes closed, clearly enjoying the feeling of the big piece of meat on his mouth.

Jack swallowed and imagined his cock on Hiccup's mouth, getting swallowed and teased around his red tongue.

He sighed, he didn't know what was happening, he hated the guy right? I mean he was a slut who slept around with a bunch of guys including his brother who was even getting these pictures! but then why? why was he so turned on by this? was it true what Hiccup said? that it didn't matter as long as he was single and free? was this just having fun?

All of his thoughts went around his head as he played with his own cock, big, veiny and thick. He went up and down the length of it slowly and he checked the next picture. It was Hiccup sucking the same cock but the whole thing seemed to disappear all the way down his throat and Hiccup was looking up at the camera, his big green eyes shining with little tears around them as he was getting his face stuffed with cock.

Jack wanted to bury his own dick inside Hiccup's mouth. He licked his fingers and used them to make his cock wet as he checked on the next picture. Hiccup had his tongue out, the head of the cock was on it, spreading precum all around his lips and tongue. Jack moaned and started to wank his cock fast.

The next was one of Hiccup getting fucked, he was in all fours while the guy was burying his dark dick inside Hiccup's ass. Jack went faster with his hand feeling it pulsate as he watched the next few pictures of Hiccup getting fucked in several positions, but the one that drove him over the edge was one where Hiccup was looking at the camera, his own cock shooting his orgasm, his legs open with a cock balls deep in his butt and a big pleasured smile on his face.

Jack started to shoot all over his body, streams of cum falling on his stomach, chest and face. He licked the streams that fell on his lips and panting he smiled.

In the end it didn't matter right? if he thought if it was wrong or not... the thing is that he was just as bad as Hiccup if he liked to see him getting fuck by some dude and masturbated to it.

It didn't matter at all, because now Jack was sure he wanted it.

-

So the next day Jack was horny.

Horny like he'd never been before. He sent the pictures from Jackson's phone to his own last night before he woke up and he kept staring at them while jacking off all night and even after all that it wasn't enough, he wanted something more, he wanted Hiccup to suck him and swallow his cum.

Even the thought of it had him hard as a rock and he needed to go through his whole history class before going out and find him. he was hard already leaking preecum on his boxers, he hoped it didn't stain on his pants.

And he'd never been so glad to hear the bell ring before, it was recess and he quickly went to the hallway to try to find Hiccup, and it occurred to him that he didn't even knew where he could be. He cursed himself and the world inside his head and tried to think of just where he could be.

For a brief of a second Jack thought about what was about this boy that had him (and a bunch of other guys) under his spell already, Jack didn't knew why he had the urge to fuck the guy's brains out but thought he would probably find out once he was fucking him... yeah maybe that was it maybe for him it was just curiosity! yeah! maybe he just wanted to see what the whole fuss was all about and it wasn't even that great. Yeah maybe that's why he was so desperate to find him.

And then he heard his voice. He looked in front of him and several meters away was Hiccup texting on his phone, he was smiling and laughing a little bit as the people of the hallway passed him by. He had a blush on his cheeks and a look of fondness on his eyes like he was getting some kind of flirty text from someone he cared about and for some reason that made Jack move quickly to where he was and took his hand.

''Whoa what the-'' Hiccup said as he got dragged away from the sea of students and walked to empty hallways. ''Jack? what the hell are you doing?'' he asked and Jack didn't say anything, he just kept walking and opened a door at the end of an empty hallway and they came into the nurse's office which was completely empty. Jack Knew the nurse would take a break around this time and that's why he choose this location.

Jack locked the door and slammed Hiccup against the wall getting in front of his face. ''You told me to take you, right? well here we go'' he said and without saying anything else he planted a kiss on Hiccup's mouth who moaned in response.

It was like a fire inside him, Jack felt like there was something burning on his skin, the kiss spread through his whole body sending all kinds of sensations all round him and then it came a sharp small pain, he pulled out and put his thumb on his lower lip to notice a drop of blood on it. ''You bit me'' he said stunned and Hiccup smiled wickedly at him. ''I told you to take me but I didn't said it wasn't going to be nice about it'' he said and Jack licked his lip grinning. ''Oh yeah? then get ready''

Jack lifted Hiccup and threw him on one of the beds on the nurse's office, he quickly took out his hoodie and the white shire under it and went to strip Hiccup from his clothes but as he was getting to his pants Hiccup stopped him. ''Wait! m-my leg is'' Hiccup tried to warn him but Jack took out his pants quickly and for a second just stared at his leg.

Prosthetic. That was something Jack didn't expect about the boy, and he stared at Hiccup's face and he looked a little bit embarrassed about it? Jack felt something he couldn't quite place inside his stomach and went to kiss him with force again. ''It's okay'' he said and quickly bit on Hiccup's lip as well ''Hey!'' protested Hiccup tasting the little bit of blood coming out of his lip and Jack smiled. ''Payback'' he said as he took off his own pants.

Now, Hiccup seemed to have the luck to had fuck big guys already, every single guy he fucked was big with coach Aster being the bigger one yet but damn this boy, Jack... Jack was as big as him!

Hiccup stared at the big thick cock hard and pulsing, somehow it looked even bigger since Jack was thinner than coach Aster (bust still fit as hell). He swallowed hard and Jack smiled wickedly. ''Want this cock slut?'' he asked and Hiccup looked at him. ''What did you just called me?'' he said and Jack got on top of him, getting his cock to his face. Hiccup could almost smell it and taste it on his mouth, the manliness and the hardness of it made his head spin. ''I know you want it, bitch'' he said once again and Hiccup shuddered a little bit. ''Open your mouth'' he ordered and Hiccup did it.

Jack wasn't nice, he shoved his cock straight into Hiccup's willing mouth almost getting it all the way into his throat and then Jack realized just why all those guys loved this mouth. Hiccup didn't had a gag reflex and Jack confirmed it as Hiccup willingly lifted up his head and swallowed the whole thick dick. Jack moaned and gasped surprised. ''Holy shit, dude!'' he said as he saw his whole cock disappear into Hiccup's mouth.

And it was like a competition one that Hiccup was winning, it seemed like the hate they had for each other seemed to came out right here as Hiccup kept swallowing Jack over and over and Jack was unable to even say anything. Hiccup took the whole meat out of his mouth and went on to put Jack's balls on his mouth. ''Fuck...'' was all Jack could say as he felt the wet mouth taking his low hanging balls inside. Hiccup chuckled and licked from the balls all the way to the top and looked at Jack in the eyes. ''What happened Jack? feeling too overwhelmed?'' he asked and Jack smirked the fire once again running through his body.

''You little shit'' he said and shoved Hiccup to the pillow of the bed, he quickly put took hold of his arms and put his cock inside of Hiccup's mouth. ''This is what you want right? to be taken?'' he asked and shoved his cock inside that amazing mouth over and over and for several moments he fucked Hiccup's mouth fast and hard all the way to the base of his cock and then out to the tip to put it back inside with force. ''Yeah take that cock you slut, you love that fucking meat don't you? you can't have enough of it right?'' Hiccup was struggling to keep a steady rhythm with his breathing as the cock pushing inside of him fucked his mouth so fast and he felt his throat getting tight and the cock pushing almost all the way to his chest.

After several minutes of this Jack pulled out his cock and slapped Hiccup with it across his face and rubbed the wet hard member on his face. ''Yeah, you love that don't you? you love that cock, you damn cocksucker'' he said and Hiccup stared at him with fire on his eyes as well. ''What this is all you have big boy? why don't you show me what this thing can do?'' he said and Jack smiled accepting the challenge. 

He let go of Hiccup's arms, he slapped his cock on Hiccup's nipples rubbing up and down, moving his hips almost like he was fucking them and he went to bite them a little bit earning a moan from Hiccup, which made him smile and then went to peel off Hic's boxers and took a look at his naked body.   
Hiccup was covered in freckles, the blush on his face spreading all over them and his cock was leaking so much precum that Jack just had to use one finger to pass it around the tip of Hic's cock and then licked the clear liquid. ''You're sweet'' he said grinning and Hiccup blushed deeply and kicked him a little bit on his side with his leg.

Jack smiled and flipped Hiccup around with his ass now up in the air. Jack pulled the cheeks apart and grunted when he saw the pink tight hole, ready to take him all. ''You want it so much right?'' he asked and bit on Hiccup's cheeks making him moan in response.

Jack lined his cock with Hiccup's entry. ''W-wait! aren't you going to prepare or something?'' he asked and Jack smirked wickedly and pushed his cock inside in one go, going further and further until he was balls deep on Hiccup's hole who just groaned and almost screamed as the shot of pain ran to his body.

''You fucking son of a bitch! you actually just pushed it it!'' he groaned as he felt Jack's huge cock inside him, opening him up like he was a virgin. ''You wanted me to take you right? this is me taking you, slut'' said Jack and pulled out about halfway and then pushed again inside.

''Fuck, that's a tight hole'' he said as he started to move a little more, Jack realized why those guys seemed so addicted to this. Hiccup's hole was amazing, he was so tight and warm and he could take all of his cock and it felt incredible, it was like his whole hole was there just to milk his cock.

Hiccup started to feel the pain subside and Jack started to hit on a particular good spot inside of him, ''Fuck...'' he moaned when he felt that amazing cock inside touching his sweet spot. ''Yeah you like that? does it feel good?'' Jack asked waiting for a response but Hiccup wasn't going to give it up, no... this was a competition!

Hiccup clenched his hole and his butt, making him even tighter and Jack felt like a shock of electricity running trough his body, feeling amazingly hot and tight, Hiccup then started to move on his own, fucking himself on Jack's cock and making Jack moan and groan as he saw his cock disappear on that amazing hole just to pull out almost all the way and into it once more, over and over again every time faster.

''Like that? you want to cum inside of me?'' Asked Hiccup between gasps, he was milking Jack's cock like a machine and Jack couldn't even speak. ''Yeah you want it right? you want to fill my hole with your milk and make me yours right? want to shoot your load so deep in me'' Hiccup said while fucking him more and more, balls deep on Jack's cock.

Jack knew he had to keep up with him, he wasn't going to give up either, so he grabbed on Hiccups Hips and started to fuck him faster and harder, trying to hit specially on his sweet spot to make him cum and it seemed to be working as Hiccup words disappeared on deep moans. 

But Jack wasn't done, no he still had to win this. He, for some reason, wanted Hiccup to feel like he belonged to Jack. ''Want me to make you cum Hiccup?'' he said as he slammed his cock with force into hiccup and held him there just touching his sweet spot but without moving anymore. Then Jack made his cock jump inside of Hiccup several times like it was a toy inside of him just jumping and jumping on his sweet spot. ''Then beg for it baby, tell me, please daddy make me cum!'' he said making his cock jump.

Hiccup let out a small laugh. ''Daddy? you have to be kidding me, asshole!'' he said between laughs and gasps. Jack took hold of Hiccup's shoulders then and moved his hips up and down, still balls deep into him. ''Yeah, daddy... call me daddy and I will make you cum'' he said and Hiccup could feel getting close, he tried to resist and push out of Jack's cock to try to milk him but it didn't work as Jack's grip on his shoulders was too strong.

''Fuck-OFF!'' he said and Jack smirked. He let go of Hiccup's shoulders and pushed out of him completely. ''W-what?'' asked Hiccup confused and gasping and Jack started to rub the tip of his cock on the ring of Hiccup's hole. ''D-don't tease me!'' said Hiccup and Jack ignored him. ''Put it in!'' demanded Hiccup but Jack kept teasing him, rubbing the tip of his cock around his hole, smearing him with precum but not putting it in. ''You know what I want'' he said and spanked Hiccup once making him yelp.

Hiccup bit his lips, he swallowed and looked back at Jack, his face with a blush and maybe a little tear on the corner of his eyes. ''P-please put it in daddy! I need it inside me! fuck me please!'' he said begging for that cock, and it was like a switch on Jack's mind and a shot at his heart that he tried to ignore.

Jack pushed his cock inside, took hold of Hiccup's hips again pulling him onto the doggy position and fucked him faster than before. ''Fuck baby, you feel so good'' he said and soon their voices melted into just moans and incomprehensible mumbles as the slapping sounds of Jack's hips hitting against Hiccup's ass cheeks filled the place.

They didn't even had the words to warn the other about their orgasms, but soon Hiccup shoot his load on the sheets under him as Jack shoot into his ass with force at the same time grunting so loud they thought someone was going to come in and ruin the moment.

But nobody came, as they shot several strings of hot wet white cum and gasped for air, Jack pulled out of Hiccup, some of his cum dripping off his ass and they both fell to the bed side to side.

And Jack looked at him, Hiccup stared back and for a split of a second their hearts skipped a beat. Hiccup quickly tried to stand up but felt his legs weak and Jack quickly took hold of him. ''Don't stand so suddenly, dumb-ass'' said Jack annoyed and Hiccup slapped his hands away now standing better.

''Let go of me.'' he said bitterly and started to dress himself. ''Let's make it clear, that was good and I'm willing to admit it was amazing even, but I still don't like you alright?'' he said and Jack just got up and started to dress himself with a bitter smile on his face.

''Well I'm willing to admit I was wrong about the whole enjoying yourself if you're single thing, and I agree, I don't like you either'' he said finishing with his clothes. ''And while we are on that note, clean all that up, okay?'' said Jack pointing to the mess they mad on the bed of the infirmary.

''W-Wait you dick!'' said Hiccup trying to stop him but he was already walking towards the door. ''Dick? like the one you begged for?'' said Jack and Hiccup's face grew red. ''Or do you think I forgot how I got you to call me daddy?'' he said and walked out of the room laughing.

And right there standing, tired, red from embarrassment and still having to clean a mess Hiccup knew that there was absolutely no way he would ever stop hating Jack!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took some of the suggestions you guys gave me so if you have some more keep them coming!  
> Also i realized that Hic seems to just fuck big guys right? that's not very realistic right? well whatever a lil bit of unwanted information is that when i began my own.... fun, every guy i seemed to find was big so its not so far from reality!
> 
> IF YOU HAVE COMENTS GIMME THEM and i will keep the fun coming X3  
> salutes and hugs

**Author's Note:**

> so there you go the first of many fucks or so i hope, if you wanna see jack (and his twin jackson) dont worry they will appear soon to make a mess of our boy as well. But for now if you like it and if you wish to have more characters of some other fandoms tell me!


End file.
